A Romp Through Time
by alterfano
Summary: InuYashaRanma Crossover: How much fun can the InuYasha & Ranma gangs have when the well opens to everyone? Is Naraku really loose in Tokyo? Can Ranma find the 'Cursed Reversal Spring' in feudal Japan? 1st Place IYFG Best Crossover, Q4 '07.
1. Prologue

_**Update: **"A Romp Through Time" has been nominated for Best Crossover in the IYFG 3rd Quarter '06 awards. Thanks to everyone who nominates, reads and reviews it!_

**Prologue**

After a strange, magical afternoon in the park when Ranma and Akane succumbed to their love for each other, things went back to "normal," except that nothing for the Tendo-Saotome couple had ever been – or ever would be – 'normal.' In an effort to avoid further forced marriage fiascos, they decided to keep their newly discovered lust for each other a secret. But secrets are really hard to keep in Tokyo suburbs. Therefore, Ranma's many fiancés quickly picked up on the fact that something was up. Akane wanted Ranma to break it off with all the girls, but Ranma convinced her that – logically – the best way to maintain the illusion that they still hated each other was to keep Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi – not to mention all his non-canon suitors – in the dark. Also, he secretly enjoyed the extra attention, and edible meals, they gave him.

This simply meant that their crazy life full of crazy people became even more complicated and Ranma became distracted with a new obsession other than martial arts fights - trying to get Akane alone. Unfortunately, this was turning out to be practically impossible. But since he was actually managing to spend a _little_ more time with Akane here and there, Ranma's various fiancés became more annoyed with him than usual, and they became more determined to find him and ensure he was not able to be alone with any of them – especially Akane.

InuYasha and Kagome had also given in to their love for each other in the park and they, too, had not an opportunity to be "normal" or to sneak away together either, even though they would have if they could have. When they returned to the Feudal Era after romping around in the park all day, they found Naraku attacking Kaede's village looking for the jewel shard that Kagome had taken with her to the future. Of course, they fought him viciously, except for Shippou who hid under a particularly large rock for the duration of the battle

When the dust cleared, it revealed Kagome standing under the wooden arch at the top of the shrine steps, the completed jewel in her hand and Naraku – gone. Kagome had no memory of the final battle, only that she'd seen the almost-completed jewel shining at the top of the steps. InuYasha reported that he'd thrown some nasty attacks at the dark half-demon and the bastard had simply disappeared.

There was no body, no residual demon stink – and the final shred of doubt cleared when Miroku yelped as his hand became whole. Kohaku ran up the steps to hug Sango, the shard in his back having fallen out during the battle without taking his life. They decided that Naraku had simply been lying to them when he said Kohaku would die without the jewel shard. Such evil duplicity was so like that asshole.

Though InuYasha was still paranoid, expecting Naraku to jump out at them from every shadow, everyone else was satisfied after searching high and low, that Naraku was truly gone and would plague them no more. Deciding he could ignore his nagging feeling of doom in order to celebrate, InuYasha picked up Kagome and gave her a huge kiss in front of everyone that left her breathless and their friends speechless. InuYasha just looked at them like they were all nuts. Now that they'd gotten together in the park, he didn't see any point in being embarrassed or trying to keep it a secret. He had plans for her, after all.

As they descended the steep hill, a shadow fell over the top step, following slowly after them once they were out of sight.

Why couldn't anything for these people ever be simple?

_To be continued…._

_**A/N**:"A Romp Through Time" is an R-rated divergence/sequel to a silly little, PWP lemon I wrote called "A Romp in the Park" NC-17 on which actually won an award and several nominations at the IYFG Q1&2'06 awards and which was simply too much fun to end. You can find 'Park' at: h ttp ://w ww. fanfic/viewch.php? cid4040 80&s ubmitVie w+Chapt er&id116959 (remove spaces). Since "Park" was a PWP, you definitely don't have to have read it to follow "Time." All you have to know is that in "Park," Ranma/Akane and InuYasha/Kagome got together all the way – and they met each other there too, briefly, in rather intimate circumstances. Oh, and InuYasha discovered his Demon Moon, a magical aura that demons (and half demons, apparently) can use when aroused to touch and share feelings of others around them. As InuYasha discovered, his Demon Moon has a particularly strong affect on human females, a fact that made Kagome particularly happy. In "Time," he's still getting the hang of it. _

_Ranma/Akane and Inuyasha/Kagome definitely want to return to the "Park" for the lemon chapters of this story, so I'll be sure to put a note in this story so if the reader is inclined, he or she can go check it out And finally, thanks to Twosen who's helped me brainstorm many of the core ideas for this story and given me the encouragement to write it and is providing ongoing pre-reviews. This is for her and I hope she likes it._

_I love reviews. I write many stories simultaneously so if you like this one and want me to stay focused on it, reviews definitely let me know you're enjoying it and that I should get back to it._

_**Crossover Info**: Rumiko Takahashi wrote and illustrated both **InuYasha** and **Ranma 1/2 **manga series. While **InuYasha** is mostly serious with interjections of comedy, **Ranma 1/2 **is definitely comical, with little interjections of seriousness. This story will try to follow both styles and attempt to remain true to Takahashi-san's overall style and characterizations in both series. My goal is to make it enjoyable to both fandoms, no matter how much they do or don't know about the other. For basic background on Ranma (the boy with too many fiancés who turns into a girl when splashed with cold water due to a dunk in the cursed springs), and for InuYasha (the medieval half dog-demon with the big-ass sword and a mission to find the shikon jewel) just search for them on Wikipedia and you'll find all you need to know. Both are fabulous series, well worth reading. All characters are in their late teens in this story._

_**Warnings**: Potential spoilers for both manga. InuYasha is a divergence sometime after Chapter 465. Takes place after the ending of the Ranma series, which is about to end in US translations. Rated R for language and sexual themes._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They are all the property of Rumiko Takahashi who is to be thanked for letting them come out to romp around with us all._


	2. Chapter 1: The Wish

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They are all the property of Rumiko Takahashi who is to be thanked for letting them come out to romp around with us all._

**The Wish**

A quiet evening did not await InuYasha and company at the bottom of the steps. Only an hour after the final battle at the Shrine, Kaede's hut almost burst, full of villagers bringing every manner of root and dead beast as offerings of thanks for the victory over Naraku. Shippou hopped over all the gifts, sniffing them and declaring which pile they should go into.

"Put that gourd in the 'eat now' pile!" Shippou instructed Kohaku, who looked at Kaede, hovering over the little kit's head. Sango's little brother followed the old miko's pointy finger to the 'don't eat with a ten foot pole' pile, and tossed the gourd in, ignoring Shippou's look of indignation.

"Hey!" Shippou was pissed and squeaked accordingly. "I said over there!" Kohaku ignored him again.

InuYasha found himself pressed into the corner under the fawning thanks of the village headman and council who, he knew, had not long ago wished him still pinned to the tree. Kagome, standing a few feet away, and herself trapped by a gaggle of village women babbling on about their newest miko, couldn't help but giggle as she watched InuYasha's blush spread more deeply with every low bow the men gave him. His eyes met hers over the heads of the people who meant so well and were so in the way, and they just smiled at each other. InuYasha gave her wink as if to say, _Later. You and me. In the bushes. _Kagome thought for a moment that she felt the soft touch of his Demon Moon against her cheek, but then they both became distracted by the crowd and it was gone.

In another corner, Sango watched as Miroku tried unsuccessfully to push his way through a group of beautiful young village girls, virtually throwing themselves at her monk. He caught her eye and looked for all the world as though he were pleading with her to save him… until she noticed his hand wander towards the butt of a particularly lovely maiden to his left. She frowned at him and he blanched, pulling his hand back up to pull at his ear and give her an adorable little smile. It occurred to her that she should take him up on his unspoken offer to save him.

"Alright, ladies," Sango said sternly as she waded into the seething mass of female flesh, "the monk's busy tonight." She snagged his arm and looked directly into his eyes. "Right?"

"Oh, yes!" Miroku nodded frantically. "Very busy!" He took her hand and let her pull him free. "Thank you, Sango." He was breathing heavily as he followed her out the door. As they left, his hand wandered onto her butt and he whispered, "I think InuYasha and Kagome have started a new trend, don't you?"

Sango didn't answer him, but Kagome noticed the decided absence of a slap or exclamation from outside the hut. She smiled to herself and made a note to compare stories with Sango in the morning.

After some time, the mass of people began to abate and the group, Miroku and Sango having rejoined them with large smiles on their faces and their hair mussed, began picking through their spoils.

"What the hell are we gonna do with all this?" InuYasha said, trying to step around a large dead pig taking up an entire corner of the hut in the 'eat now' pile.

"Well, duh!" a familiar voice bellowed from outside and Kouga poked his head through the curtain, "we're gonna eat it, dumb-mutt." The wolf demon brought the rest of his body, clad in its usual, muscularly revealing fur pelts into the hut. His tail flicked, following the sweep of his long black pony-tail and he licked his fangs, surveying the piles of food.

"We?!" InuYasha's growl was instinctive when he confronted his romantic rival and the demon energy from the dog and wolf met and crackled in the small space of the hut, making every human present feel their hair stand on end. InuYasha was happy to let it sizzle as he growled low in his throat. "As usual, you're late to the party; how do you figure you deserve a piece of this?"

"Come on, InuYasha," Kagome's voice was soothing. "The party hasn't really started and you know we can't eat it all ourselves. Kouga helped us fight Naraku as long as he could." She managed to negotiate her way through the piles to slip under his arm and wrap herself around the half demon's waist, a move that was not lost on Kouga, whose eyebrows rose in an _I see_ movement. InuYasha noticed his irritation and a satisfied smile spread across his face as he clenched Kagome's shoulder in a possessive grip. Before Kouga could respond, Ginta and Hakkaku, Kouga's sycophantic companions came puffing in the door behind their leader and would have doubled over on the ground if there had been room.

"How is it he still runs so fast even _without_ his shards?" Ginta asked Hakkaku, who just stared at everyone, apparently noticing their audience for the first time.

"Alright!" Kaede clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "You boys, there," she said, pointing at Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kohaku and Shippou, "you take these piles here to the storehouse."

InuYasha snickered under his breath, "Flea-bag! Serves him right." Kouga growled at him.

"I resent that remark!" Myoga the flea demon promptly attached himself to InuYasah's nose and let out a loud suck. InuYasha promptly squashed him. "Oooouuuuccchhh…" the flea wailed too high for any but the dog and the wolf to hear.

"At least I don't have my own personal flea-valet like you do, mutt-face," Kouga laughed, scratching behind his ear.

"At least I don't have to do any manual labor, loser." InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and Kouga was about to ask him what the hell he meant by that comment, when Kaede interrupted.

"You two," Kaede pointed at InuYasha and Miroku, "build us a big fire to roast this pig on." InuYasha scowled as Kouga took his turn at the snicker.

"Girls…" Kaede continued directing until everyone was bustling, chattering and laughing. No one noticed the extra darkness that hung between the trees next to the storehouse, and the fresh smells of the gifts masked a slightly familiar scent from more sensitive noses.

It was late; the villagers had all come and gone to claim their piece of the celebratory feast and the victorious sat around the fire, enjoying the starlit evening and the happy mood.

"So, Kagome," Kaede asked as she poked at the fire, "have you thought about what you're going to do with the jewel?"

InuYasha's eyebrow rose as he noted that she hadn't inquired about _his_ desires with her question. He looked at Kagome who looked back at him. Naraku's demise and their claim of the jewel had happened so suddenly that they hadn't had a chance to discuss the opportunities that lay ahead of them now that it was in their possession.

"I don't know," Kagome sounded uncomfortable. "I - I mean, we-" she looked first at InuYasha and then at Sango and Miroku "haven't had time to talk about it." They were all silent as the weighty subject remained unaddressed. The tenor of the conversation had definitely taken a sober turn and no one seemed to want to follow the conversation into such serious territory. Kaede poked at the fire again and sparks rose into the black night.

"I received a very special gift tonight I'd like to share with everyone," Miroku said, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh?" Sango looked surprised. "Am I going to have to slap you for keeping it a secret?" She looked at him with an expression that indicated to all present, including him, that slapping him was the last thing on her mind.

"Oh, I hope so," Miroku's eyes twinkled in the darkness. "I hope you slap me all around when we're done." Laughter erupted as Sango blushed orange in the firelight, pushing him playfully away as he got up to disappear into the hut.

In a moment he was back, pulling his hand from inside the sleeve of his voluminous robes to reveal a large bottle of roughly hewn pottery.

"Ah! Tomuki's best sake!" Kaede clapped her hands again and headed into the hut. All the humans made happy sounds and the demons, except for InuYasha, looked puzzled.

"What's sake?" Kouga asked suspiciously.

"Trouble." InuYasha said sourly, thinking back on drunken humans he'd avoided as a child.

"No it's not, InuYasha." Miroku smiled as Kaede produced small cups and he began pouring the clear liquid into them. "At the right times," he cocked his head knowingly to the side, "in the right quantities - sake is one of the best inventions of mankind." He handed the half-demon a cup. The monk had to bump the half-demon's clawed fingers until InuYasha took it. "Lucky for us, we only have one bottle, so we don't have to worry about the wrong quantities tonight."

InuYasha looked at the liquid carefully, taking a tentative little sniff and wrinkling his nose. Kouga, sitting next to him and watching this display closely, leaned over InuYasha's arm to sniff it carefully. He furrowed his brow and the humans all enjoyed watching the two canines look as though they'd just seen a fearsome opponent.

"You ever had this stuff, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, looking in her cup as though he expected to find something brown and sticky in there.

"No, but I'm of age this year, so here goes nothing." She took a sip, her nose crinkled and she let out a delicate little cough. "It's okay," she wheezed and Kaede, Miroku and Sango laughed.

Kouga watched her as though waiting for something terrible to happen, and when she didn't burst into flames, he decided it couldn't be all bad. Throwing his head back,, he downed his entire cup all at once. This bravado was quickly followed by a choking sound as he lurched himself forward again to cough and sputter. InuYasha laughed at this.

"_You_ try it, shit-for-brains," Kouga gasped as he sat back up again, red in the face and scowling at InuYasha.

"No!" Myoga squeaked, apparently awaking from his perch at the base of InuYasha's ear.

"Fine." InuYasha said bravely, chugging the small cup and keeping his face impassive for almost five seconds before emitting a barking cough which quickly put Kouga in stitches. InuYasha's ears drooped and he shook out his mane of long white hair in a reflexive shudder when the fiery substance burned down his throat. Myoga hung on for dear life.

"Oh no." Myoga shook his head. "His father couldn't hold his alcohol either."

The sake flowed freely after that until it was almost gone and everyone was glowing.

"So, are you sherious?" Kouga had become quickly inebriated, to InuYasha's delight.

"What the hell are you talking about?" InuYasha was pretty toasted himself, but he was proud that he was doing a better job at hiding it than his mangy friend – at least he thought he was. "Sherious about what?"

"Sherious that Narku just disappeared?" Kouga blinked a few times.

"You mean Nar-A-ku?" Shippou had jumped onto InuYasha's knee and was enjoying correcting grammar and pronunciation this evening.

"Yeah." Kouga agreed, looking at Shippou seriously, not comprehending the little kit's jibe. "Him."

"Yep – gone." Miroku waved his hand and kept his head tilted up, suddenly fascinated as the smoke from the fire swirled around the stars.

"No trace of him," Sango agreed, leaning into Miroku's shoulder and closing her eyes before she got dizzy.

"Thash jush weird." Kouga said. They all stared for a moment at the smoke swirling around over Miroku's head.

"The world is full of weird shit," InuYasha said thoughtfully as the smoke began to drift over Kaede. "I saw a guy turn into a girl once, just 'cuz he got splashed with cole water."

"_Ptttthhhhh_!" Sake-laced saliva spewed from Kouga's lips, landing in the fire and causing the flames to prance high into the sky as Kouga wiped at his incredulous face with fur-cuffed wrists.

"ColD water, you mean?" Shippou piped in, but InuYasha ignored him.

"Took just a secun." InuYasha seemed to enjoy being the center of attention, which was very unlike him, except that he was drunk and everything was a little unusual all of a sudden. "A few rain drops hit him, he shrinked down and – well, he's a girl."

"Shrunk." Shippou corrected and received a bop on the head this time, having pushed his luck a bit too far with the newly tipsy half-demon.

"Maybe you didun see it right," Kouga's face comically combined frowning disbelief and amazement. "No way that hap'd."

"Happened?" Shippou couldn't help himself and managed to dodge Kouga's paw, skittering back behind Kagome who ignored him.

"Oh, I saw it right," InuYasha laughed and felt his Demon Moon, which was also getting a little drunk and had started trying to nuzzle Kagome at his side, become slightly aroused at the memory of a buck-naked Ranma turning into a buck-naked, red-headed and very well-endowed girl. "And the funniest part was when she got boiling water dumped on her and turned back into a guy." Suddenly, he couldn't stop himself and doubled over in laughter, to everyone's amazement. No one had ever seen InuYasha laugh so hard.

"You're lying." Kouga couldn't believe the half-demon's story, but he was even more annoyed to sense his rival's Demon Moon beginning to become active. The wolf fixed the half-dog with a suspicious stare, which went completely unnoticed as Kagome leaned into InuYasha's red-clad embrace. "Stop telling us all shtupid stories!"

Kaede tried to say something, but couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"He's not making it up," Kagome interjected. "I saw it too." They all looked at her and InuYasha pulled her even closer, vindicated by his woman. "It was pretty funny because they thought InuYasha had been dunked in the same cursed springs that turned the guy into a girl." She laughed and tweaked InuYasha's ears. "Except they thought he fell into the 'Spring of the White Wolf'!" Now she was doubled over.

Kouga frowned again. "How the hell could they think dog-turd here is a wolf!?"

"Apparently," InuYasha stuck his nose a little higher in the air, "there are a bunch of different cursed springs and they jush got confused. Don't worry, scruff-butt, I put them shtraight on who's the higher canine."

Shippou opened his mouth to set InuYasha 'straight,' and backed down at the half-demon's golden glare.

"I jush bet you did," Kouga had a little growl in his voice, "where did you meet these weirdos?"

"In Tokyo." Kagome blushed and glanced furtively at her companion, who glinted a fang back at her. "In a park." InuYasha squeezed her to him again and gave the inside of her thigh a little stroke with his Demon Moon, which made her blush fiercely at the memory of their afternoon in the park. It also pissed off Kouga royally.

Thanks to the sake and Kagome's warm body snuggled into him. InuYasha was finding it more and more difficult to keep his Demon Moon under control, and he really didn't want to think about what might happen if it got loose with all these people around. He'd been waiting all night for Kouga to challenge him over his attentions to Kagome, but the wolf hadn't done anything but look annoyed, and maybe even confused. Maybe Kouga had been serious when he'd left the group after losing his shards, essentially giving up his claim on her.

Kouga's Demon Moon was also getting a little drunk and this was not a good thing since it constantly seemed to want to get away from him and sneak around behind InuYasha to pinch Kagome's rear end. The wolf demon knew that would be disastrous, causing a huge dog-fight in the middle of such joviality, so he took a deep breath and did his best to rein it back in. Unfortunately, he didn't manage to do this before Kagome felt the tickle of a second unseen touch, this one on her rear.

"Oh!" she said, surprised.

"What?" InuYasha looked concerned, turning to look at her and luckily missing Kouga's embarrassed blush. All the humans except Kagome seemed oblivious to this little display.

"Nothing," Kagome scooted into InuYasha's shoulder and thought it must have been the sake.

"What's a Toykio?" Kouga scratched his head, now pretty much back in charge of his Demon Moon and trying to draw their attention back to the conversation.

"It's the biggest friggin' village you've ever sheen - where Kagome's from," InuYasha had a cruel smile on his face as he looked at the wolf. "It would shcare the hell outta you, wimp."

"Villages don't scare me," Kouga looked annoyed and downed his last swig of sake, perhaps too drunk now to be angry. "If it's so awesome big, how come I never heard of it?"

InuYasha looked surprised. "Kagome never tole you?" He smiled again, anticipating the effect the truth would have on his back woods friend. "She's from the future." Kouga's jaw fell open, mirroring Ginta's and Hakkaku's at his side. "Amazing shit happens in the future, fuzz-butt." InuYasha spread his arms out. "You wouldn't even recognize this place five hundred years from now. The whole foresht is gone and everything's covered in huts, 'cept they're not really huts. They're like big, square rocks and mountains that people live in." He wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders again and shook his head. "It's fuckin' weird." Kagome laughed.

"Doesn't sound so shcary to me," Kouga mumbled as he finished his last drop of sake, lapping his tongue into the cup to wipe it clean.

"I wish I could see it," lamented Shippou, who always became sad when Kagome had to go home.

Kagome had been feeling warm inside, leaning into InuYasha and enjoying the little flicks of his Demon Moon as the sake had its affect on them both. She was happy to be surrounded by her friends, but she was also missing her family, wishing they could share the celebration.

"I wish you could too, Shippou," she said as she patted his head. Suddenly, she felt love for everyone present and for her absent family. "I wish you all could come see where I'm from. We could have a big party there, and mom would make a ton of food and the whole Shrine would be lit up like it is at festival time." Her eyes shone as she imagined the happiness and joy they would all share.

To everyone's surprise, a bright light glowed around Kagome's neck and she gasped as the jewel beamed purple and pink beneath her shirt. They all had to shield their eyes from the intense shine until it doused itself with a small popping sound. Kagome's eyes were wide and she brought her hand to her heart where the explosion of light had been only a moment before patting herself and looking worried.

"Kagome!" InuYasha grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him. "Are you all right?"

She raised her eyes to his, beginning to look guilty. "It's gone."

"What?! InuYasha's voice was almost squeaky and everyone mimicked his panicked noises, making her feel really bad.

"It's gone," she said again sheepishly as Kaede dropped her head into her hands and let out a small moan.

"Tell me you didn't just make our wish…" the truth was beginning to dawn on InuYasha.

"Uh…" Kagome stuttered as InuYasha began to scowl and her warm glow washed away in an icy bath of dismay. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. I think I did it again…"

She winced as InuYasha stood and grabbed Shippou by the tail, jumping into the woods with the little kitsune yowling in his grasp.

"Put me down, you moron," Shippou yelled. "I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up!" they all heard InuYasha growl from the darkness and entire group scrambled to follow his voice.

When they broke through the trees into the clearing by the well, Miroku's torch revealed InuYasha's back just as he tossed Shippou's squirming body into the well. Everyone held their breath and watched as the little fox became engulfed by a blue glow, his indignant noises abruptly cutting off as the light disappeared.

"Shit." InuYasha said to no one in particular.

Everyone was too distracted to notice a rustle of the black leaves and the way a darkened shadow became darker at the perimeter of the trees.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2: Sneak Attacks

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They are all the property of Rumiko Takahashi who is to be thanked for letting them come out to romp around with us all._

**Sneak Attacks**

A week had passed since Ranma and Akane had finally fallen for each other and made love in the park. Since then, they'd only managed to be frustrated in their attempts to get time alone again. Their frustration made it easy to continue the illusion that they hated each other, fighting at the slightest provocation. But the second no one was looking, their attitude changed dramatically. Ranma had announced at dinner the day after the park that he was developing on a new martial arts technique and that everyone should plan to leave him alone so he could work on it. Both the Tendos and Saotomes wanted to know more but he wouldn't say anything. This started to piss off Akane, who stared daggers at him all through the meal. He just gave her a little smirk in response.

Friday after school while they walked home, Ranma was on the lookout for entryways and alleys where he could practice his new technique.

"Ah-ha!" Ranma jumped down off the fence and hooked Akane around the waist with a strong arm.

"Ranma!" Akane instinctively pounded his arm as it held her fast, but he didn't let go and jumped into an alley, putting her down in a deep doorway so they were hidden from the street. Pressing his entire body against her, he nuzzled into her neck.

"Gotta work on my new technique," he mumbled as his lips moved towards her mouth.

"_This_ is your new technique?" Akane started to succumb, but still felt indignant. "This is what you've been bragging to everyone about for three days? What do you th… mrph…" She forgot why she was arguing with him as their lips met. He pushed her back against the door and kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into her. Within seconds, both were breathing heavily.

"How do you like the first technique of the _Anything Goes School of Lovin'_ I'm inventing?" Ranma breathed into her lips as they parted. "I call it 'sneak attack into the alley' and it seems to work okay." Akane was still reeling from his sneak attack and was about to respond and tell him how effective it was when they heard another voice.

"Ranma!" Ryoga's voice from the street made them freeze. "What are you doing to Akane?"

"Shit!" Ranma dropped his head to Akane's shoulder as she withdrew her arms from his back and pressed her hands into his chest. "How can such a busy suburb be such a small town," he sighed heavily. "Go ahead," he said into her neck, "hit me."

"What?" she whispered, still trying to get her bearings. "Why?"

"You have to fight my new technique in public, remember?" He said, bracing himself.

"I'm sorry, Ranma," she said, understanding finally. He was glad that at least she sounded like she meant it as her hands pushed him away and her left foot caught him in the gut – gently. "Pervert!" She yelled, coming up behind him and grabbing his arm while he was still doubled over, pinning it behind his back as he stood up.

"You wish!" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth so Ryoga couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I do wish," she whispered back into his pigtail before pulling away to greet Ryoga.

"Hi, Ryoga!" she said brightly.

"Akane!" Ryoga's backpack was loaded for a trip. "What's he doing to you? I was going to leave on a training mission, but Ukyo told me Ranma's been acting weird and I should look for you." He put his hand behind his head and got a goofy grin on his face. "Actually, it's a miracle I found you!" He was, of course, referring to his complete inability to find anything he was looking for, no matter how close it was.

"Shut up!" Ranma said as he angrily shook himself out of Akane's loose grip and scowled at one of his other fiancée's schemes to prevent him from getting Akane alone. Ukyo was cute, but she was getting to be a pain. He turned fully to Ryoga, the scowl still on his face. "Go ahead and get lost again already. I wasn't hurting her."

"Then what were you doing?" Ryoga looked accusingly at his rival and best friend. To the extent either of them had a best friend, they'd be it. Rivals since middle school, Ryoga now vied for Akane's attention, unbeknownst to her. Ryoga was one of the only martial artists that consistently gave Ranma a run for his money and they enjoyed fighting each other immensely.

There was the slightest hesitation during which Ranma realized he really didn't have a good answer to Ryoga's question before Akane stepped in and saved him, sort of.

"He trying out his new technique on me," she said. "He's inventing a new Anything Goes style, and he's decided I'd be good target practice." She looked at Ramna, whose eyes got wide as though to say _Why'd you tell him that?_

"I can't believe you, Ranma!" Ryoga stared disbelievingly at him. "How can you practice on a girl? Fight _me _with your new technique, why don't you?" He lifted his fists as though ready to spar.

Ranma looked at Akane, this time as though to say _See? What did I tell you?  
_

"It wouldn't work on you." Ranma thought fast. "It's an anti-fiancée technique." _Shit_, he thought, _this is gonna get me in trouble_.

"Oh." Ryoga seemed to think this made sense, understanding Ranma's fiancée problem. It also dawned on him, gauging from the slightly goofy look on his face, that this could actually help him in his efforts to consider - thinking about – someday - maybe - asking Akane out. He was conveniently forgetting his own girlfriend, who just as conveniently loved pigs. "Well, Akane, if he hurts you, let me know and I'll use my own techniques on him to protect you."

"Whatever," Ranma rolled his eyes and scowled at them both, "I'm hungry. Come on, Akane. Let's go eat." He stalked out of the alley and Akane and Ryoga followed him, chatting lightly, down the street to the Cat Café.

"Ramen!" Ryoga said when he saw the sign. "Oh, I love Shampoo's ramen!"

Now it was Akane's turn to scowl. She snagged Ranma's pigtail, holding him back as Ryoga ducked under the curtain at the entryway. "Why'd you bring us _here_, huh, Ranma?" she whispered into his ear as she pulled down on his hair, forcing him to arch his back. She was clearly peeved that they were visiting one of his many fiancées, which didn't really bother him at all.

"Oooo," he said, as goosebumps trickled down his back, "I like it when you get angry."

"Argh! Just don't use your 'new technique' on Shampoo!" She said and pushed him roughly through the doorway.

The café wasn't too busy and after a few customers left, they were joined at their large round table by Shampoo, and Akane kept a sharp eye on Ranma as she sat the busty Chinese Amazon girl sat down next to him. Shampoo was on Ranma's left, while Akane sat to his right. Soon Mousse, the blind-without-his-glasses cheating martial artist who followed Shampoo all the way from China to try and woo her, came to serve their ramen, and then sat down to join them. Finally, Cologne, Shampoo's meddling Chinese Amazon great grandmother hopped over to listen in on the conversation and direct Mousse to bring more bowls of ramen to Ranma and Ryoga while she jotted down the growing amount of their bill.

"You come to Cat Café for food or Shampoo?" Shampoo said in her pigeon Japanese, leaning into Ranma's arm while he tried unsuccessfully to steady his third bowl of ramen, using the other hand to shove large quantities of noodles into his mouth. All this made him thankfully nonverbal.

"We were _hungry_, Shampoo!" Akane said, gripping his other arm, which made it hard for him to eat, thereby also making it hard for him to remain nonverbal. He did notice that Akane was grabbing at him in public, which was new.

"Not hungry for _Akane's_ cooking!" Shampoo was delighted at Akane's angry blush. She hadn't seemed to notice Akane's new possessiveness on Ranma's arm, but Ryoga had. He was staring at Akane's hands gripping Ranma as though in a vise.

"It was convenient," Akane huffed, knowing full well that Ranma – and everyone else – hated her cooking for good reason. Ranma just kept shoving food in his mouth, to the best of his ability considering his limited mobility. "I've gotta pee." Akane said angrily. As she stood up, she made sure her hand _accidentally _knocked a glass of ice water fully into Ranma's lap. He yelled, but it quickly turned into a squeak as his body transformed into a shapely red-headed girl. Akane laughed as she turned to walk lightly down the hall.

"You!" Girl Ranma, whom Shampoo stayed attached to despite the rapid change in her form, glared at Akane's back.

"You'll just have to wait your turn for the bathroom, Ranma!" Akane called with a wave of her hand as she disappeared into a doorway. Peals of laughter erupted from Ryoga.

"Looks like she's working on her own 'anti-anti-fiancée technique', Ranma!" Ryoga couldn't stop laughing.

"'Anti-fiancée technique'?" Shampoo looked worried.

Ranma thought she'd better get out of there fast. "I'm not waiting for anything!" she mumbled, launching herself from the table and ripping her arm from Shampoo's grasp to run down the hallway.

The second Ranma entered the small, cramped bathroom, she got a face full of hot water and promptly felt her body harden and straighten up into a boy's.

"Oh, that was cruel," he said, dripping wet from his black bangs and advancing the twelve inches to Akane's giggling face that the tight space allowed. Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face in her neck and started kissing her.

"If I'd really wanted to be cruel, I'd have dumped that water on Shampoo so she turned into a cat." Akane said as she pulled him into her.

"No, don't do that," Ranma muffled under her ear. "You know how much I hate cats."

"Duh! How stupid do you think I am?" Akane defended herself, trying not to laugh as he tickled the sensitive skin at her collarbone. "I'm helping you invent new techniques,"

"What?" he whispered. "Is this the 'sneak attack in the bathroom' technique?" They both stifled amusement for a few seconds until his voice became serious. "Now don't make any noise, or they'll all be in here."

"Now _you're_ being cruel," she giggled as quietly as she could, squirming under the ministrations of his tongue. "And what are you complaining about? It worked, didn't it?"

"Yep," he said as he kept going.

Three minutes later, the bathroom door burst open and Ranma's body slammed against the wall across from it. Everyone at the table looked up in surprise.

"Pervert!" Akane yelled.

"Akane!" Ranma had to work to keep the laughter out of his voice. "I was just trying to wash my face!"

"Then don't turn into boy in the girl's bathroom!" she huffed and began stalking down the hallway. "Honestly, Ranma! When will you learn some manners!"

They took their seats at the table again and Shampoo leaned into Ranma's wet shirt and so missed the little wink he gave Akane.

Ryoga frowned at Ranma, wondering if he's just seen him wink at Akane. "Ranma," he said trying to sound superior and divert Ranma's attention. "Cologne was just telling us about a very interesting visitor she had recently."

"Oh?" he said, shoving more noodles into his mouth. "How interesting?"

"This interesting," Cologne said as she produced an ancient ream of paper, three inches thick and bound with moldy old string. Everyone leaned over to look at it as she plopped it on the table.

"'Tourist's Guide to Japan's Version of the Cursed Springs in the Sengoku Jidai'," Akane read the faded writing out loud.

"Japan's Cursed Springs!" Ryoga said, excitement in his voice. "See, Ranma? We don't have to go to China to turn back into men! I'm sure they have a 'Spring of the Drowned Man' we can fall into to reverse our-" he saw Akane looking at him strangely, "uh – _your_ stupid curse.."

Akane looked at him, puzzled, not realizing that when splashed with cold water, he turned into her cute little pet, P-chan the pig.

"Idiot." Ranma hadn't stopped eating. "We tried that already, remember?" He took another bite. "They're dried up."

"But that's so sweet that you want to help Ranma," Akane said as Ryoga blushed, realizing that he'd almost revealed his pig-curse to Akane, who luckily – after all these years - still couldn't add two and two to produce a pig. Ranma just rolled his eyes and mouthed "P-chan," silently to Ryoga's panicked face before taking another bite.

"Yeah, sure," Ryoga said nervously. "I was just trying to help Ranma." He was very happy when Cologne raised a crotchety little finger to capture everyone's attention again, lowering it to the book. All faces turned to fix on her withered form and long sweeping white hair as she perched so carefully on her hopping stick.

Cologne flipped the papers open, revealing a page with many excited symbols on it, including ancient kanji exclamation marks. Ryoga read the title out loud. "Special bonus feature – the 'Curse Reversal Spring'." Even Ranma was listening now. "No matter what curse you have, or how many things you turn into when doused with cold water, the "Curse Reversal Spring' will cleanse you of them all, returning you to your previous state." He leaned closer. "It says something else here. 'Also good for gout and rheumatism.'"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Ranma went back to eating. "It's dried up. Even the 'Reversal Spring' must be gone."

"Ah," Cologne interrupted the boys' banter, anxious to manipulate the conversation to her great grand daughter's benefit, "but you don't know the full story." "My visitor told me of a new rumor."

"Yeah?" they all said together.

"A time portal has opened up in Tokyo," Cologne said mysteriously. "It takes those who enter it back to the Sengoku Jidai."

"We can be whole again!" Mousse was excited, thinking maybe he and Shampoo had found a way to stop turning into a duck and a cat, respectively, when wet. He suddenly stood up, his glasses on the top of his head where they did him absolutely no good whatsoever, and bumped into the table as he turned towards Ryoga. "Oh, Shampoo," he grabbed Ryoga's shoulders and leaned into him a little too closely. "Let us go together to rid ourselves of this curse."

Ryoga's face screwed up in disgust and he kicked Mousse across the room.

"Dumb Mousse," Shampoo said and shook her head before laying it on Ranma's shoulder, to Akane's consternation.

"I will give you the location of the time portal, son-in-law," Cologne said to Ranma, already having married him off to Shampoo in her mind. She ignored the mayhem of toppled tables in her café where Mousse had landed, this being a regular occurrence when her great-granddaughter's friends visited. "But first you must marry Shampoo."

Ranma coughed into his mouthful of noodles. "Gah!" he choked as Akane's elbow caught his ribs. For a change, he chewed his food and thought furiously. Before anything useful had came to mind, Akane jumped up from the table, grabbing his elbow to drag him along with her.

"Oh!" She cried – a little too dramatically, Ranma thought. "We forgot Nabiki's party! Come on, Ranma! We don't want to be late!" As she dragged him towards the door, Ranma tried to resist.

"Why is Nabiki having a party?" Ryoga wondered aloud.

"She's not," Ranma said, managing to plant his feet firmly enough to stop Akane from pulling him out the door, but he had to throw his weight against her as she yanked at his elbow. "Mr. Tendo is throwing it to celebrate her new boyfriend."

"Nabiki has boyfriend?" Shampoo's look of amazement was mirrored on everyone else's face, including Mousse who arose from the rubble on the other side of the room. "How can be?" She was voicing everyone's amazement that Akane's mercurial and tricky older sister had landed a guy.

"Yeah," Akane said, giving up on dragging Ranma away. "A couple of days ago she came home glowing and talking about how wonderful he was - the only man she's ever met who can smooth talk his way into money better than she can."

"Hey!" Ranma said with a big smile, "why don't you all come?" Somehow, even though he knew he was going to get whacked for inviting Shampoo to the party, he didn't manage to duck deeply enough to avoid Akane's fist, and he was seeing stars as Akane dragged got him out the door this time.

As they walked quickly back towards the Tendo's, Ranma managed to shake his head back to some level of clarity.

"Why'd you invite them to the party?" Akane was really angry, but she kept her eyes open for promising alleys to practice their new technique anyway.

"We have to learn more about that time portal!" Ranma was looking too. "We have to find out where it is." He slowed to down check out a particularly dark space between buildings.

"Come on, Ranma," Akane grabbed his hand and pulled him on. "We're late. And I'm not letting you marry Shampoo!" Ranma ran a little to keep up with her.

"Dummy," he said, "you know I won't let myself get married to Shampoo, or anyone else." He took a big step forward and swept her into his arms, running faster as she put pretended to beat him lightly on the arm. "I never planned to, but I'm especially not letting it happen now." He tickled her under her arm, which made her stop beating him and then jumped up on the fence where he could run even faster. "But we've got to get our hands on that ancient guidebook and find out where the time portal is."

"I have an idea about that," Akane said, bringing Ranma to an abrupt halt, balanced precariously over the rushing cold water below.

"What?" Ranma hopped back to the street again and put her down. "What's your idea?"

"You remember the park?" She said, twisting her hands behind her back flirtatiously as Ranma blushed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Duh!" was all he said.

"Remember InuYasha?" She inched closer to him, looking up at his face until he smiled and nodded. "Kagome said he'd never been to China and that the 'Spring of the Drowned Dog' he'd fallen in had dried up a long time ago."

"Of course!" Ranma grabbed her and hugged her, right there in the middle of the street. She pushed him away and he ducked a roundhouse kick from her left foot. "Akane! That's it!"

"So, we just need to find InuYasha again." Akane tried another kick and he caught her foot, holding it absentmindedly as she flailed her arms for balance.

"How're we gonna do that?" Ranma's smile drooped a little.

"Let go!" Akane shook her foot until he let her go so she could stand up. "How hard can it be to find a guy with long white hair wearing bright red ancient clothing and pointy little ears?"

"Don't forget the claws and fangs," Ranma shuddered a little, remembering the scary physical presence of the guy when he'd given them the once-over upon their first meeting.

"Yeah," Akane said. "Exactly." She moved closer to Ranma and he felt her press up against his hips briefly as she whispered, "Tomorrow we'll have to come up with an excuse to visit the park again." He groaned a little bit as the pressure of her touch left him. "We'll start there and ask around."

"Okay." Ranma said, his train of thought pretty thoroughly derailed. "I like that idea."

"Come on!" Akane punched him on the shoulder hard enough to make it look like he would chase her and they ran home to get ready for the party.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 3: An Old Friend

_**Review Love**: Love the reviews! I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted. Been a busy month. Glad ya'll are up for more crossover fun. No deep meaning here – just a good 'ol Romp. I know it's silly…Thanks to dreamingtrees, inuhanyounikkie and shalinilahiri for nominating and seconding (still no thirds!) "A Romp Through Time" for Best Crossover at the IYFG 3rd quarter awards, and to Doggieearlover, Inuhanyounikkie, AngelineL and Dark Lady 69, bluezinthos and ruelanechan for nominating, seconding and thirding "A Romp in the Park" for Best Lemon._

_**A/N: **Because several of you have asked, here is the url to 'A Romp in the Park' on You'll have to copy/paste it and take out the spaces – otherwise, eats it when I post in this doc: h ttp ://w ww. fanfic/viewch.php? cid4040 80&s ubmitVie w+Chapt er&id116959 **FYI - **A "karaoke box" is a small establishment with individually soundproofed rooms where couples or groups can rent a room with a video screen and karaoke machine to have private fun. The gang doesn't make much use of it just yet, but I have high hopes for it in future chapters! _

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They are all the property of Rumiko Takahashi who is to be thanked for letting them come out to romp around with us all._

**An Old Friend**

Before Ranma and Akane got to the Tendo's residence and dojo, where the Satome's lived as well, the two families were busy getting ready. They bustled about the traditional home, the two modest but attractive buildings beautifully arranged around a koi pond in an enclosed garden, and walled off from the rest of the busy Nerima suburb to create its own little space of peace – well, usually.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled, as the boy scarfed yet another rice ball from a dish he was carrying. "You're supposed to put the food out on the table, not eat it!"

"What's food for if you don't eat it?" Ranma picked sticky pieces of rice off his fingers with his teeth and put the dish down.

Akane stuck her tongue out at him as she arranged a large number of _zabuton_ cushions around the table in preparation for their added guests. Then she shook her head in frustration as he casually turned on a heel and headed back to the kitchen.

"Dad," Akane complained to Mr. Tendo when he entered the room to survey the preparations, "Ranma invited Ryoga, Cologne, Mousse and _Shampoo_…" she tried to trip Ranma as he hustled past her with another plate, but he lightly jumped her outstretched foot, "to the party tonight."

"Ah," Mr. Tendo said, staring about aimlessly. "I suppose we'll have to add a few more cushions around the table then."

"I just did that," Akane said, noticing that her father seemed rather distracted. "What's wrong, dad?"

"I haven't seen Nabiki all day." He looked around again. "Nabiki?" Akane followed her father into the front hallway. "I really want to meet this boyfriend of hers…"

"Why?" Akane was interested to see if there was gossip she'd missed, having been so distracted herself lately. "Do you think there's something wrong with him?"

"Oh!" Mr. Tendo seemed to notice suddenly that Akane was still there. "No… I mean… I don't know… He just seems to have appeared so suddenly…"

"And it's Nabiki." Akane moved past her father to the pallet by the door. "So there must be some plot she's hatching; is that what you're thinking, dad?"

"Uh…" Her father didn't seem prepared to agree or disagree with Akane's summation of the situation. Much as he understood all his daughters' shortcomings – except Kasumi who had none - he was still their father, after all.

"Well, her shoes aren't here." Akane poked through the pile by the door. "Shouldn't she be trying to help us get ready? It's her party, after all!"

A large panda bear waddled by them then, carrying some paper lanterns to string up in the garden in one hand and a wooden sign in the other, which read, "Nabiki went to look for her boyfriend."

"Hi, Mr. Saotome!" Akane said, seeing the panda.

Unlike his son who only turned into a girl, Genma Saotome had _not_ had the good fortune to fall into a cursed spring that transformed him into something human when splashed with cold water. Rather, like Ryoga the pig, Shampoo the cat and Mousse the duck, he became an animal. Unlike them, however, he seemed to prefer his panda form over his human form as it gave him convenient excuses for – well – just about form of rude, lazy or unsanitary behaviour.

"Saotome!" Mr. Tendo said, seeing his old friend and training partner. "Did Nabiki say when she'd be back?"

"When she was rich," the next sign read as the panda _fwipped_ it out of nowhere.

"Then she should be here right now!" Mr. Tendo lamented. "Oh, no!" He began to work himself into a state, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Where's my little Nabiki?! She's the richest one in the family! Something must have happened to her to keep her away from home!"

"Calm down, Tendo," the Panda's sign now read.

"Dad!" Akane put an hand on her father's arm. "It'll be fine. I'm sure he's just running late at work and Nabiki is waiting for him. Let's go string up the lanterns." Together, Akane and the panda guided her father into the garden.

Just as the sun went down, the Saotomes and Tendos, sans Nabiki and her boyfriend, stood in the garden and admired the festive look they'd created with lanterns and streamers.

"Ranma!" Akane turned to see Ranma sitting at the table already, pounding down a bowl of rice. His black pigtail bobbed between the shoulder blades of his red shirt as he gobbled down his food. "Can't you even wait until Nabiki gets here?"

"Nope." Ranma didn't even stop.

"Let's eat then," Kasumi said and they all moved through the open screen from the porch to the dining table, settling themselves onto the _zabuton_.

Just as everyone sat down and Kasumi started to serve what remained of the rice, they heard the front door slide open. Turning, they saw Nabiki enter, alone and looking supremely annoyed.

"Nabiki," Akane said, seeing an expression on her sister's face she knew was not good. "What's wrong?"

"Jaku is late." Nabiki crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to have to tell him that it's 100 yen per minute to keep me waiting."

Ranma rolled his eyes and kept eating.

"Why would he pay you for being late?" Akane asked, deliberately reaching across Ranma's plate to grab the soy sauce, and skimming her arm against his shoulder. He pushed into her a little and she stifled a giggle. It had been almost fifteen minutes since they'd managed to 'bump' into each other.

"Jaku is an incredibly successful businessman," Nabiki managed to get her nose a little higher into the air as she dropped her arms and moved to sit next to her father at the table. "But he's new in Tokyo." She took her bowl of rice from Kasumi. "He needs me to show him the ropes around here. I've already told him I won't show him how to operate the toilet in his apartment unless he gives me 25 of the profits from his newest business."

"My, that seems rather-" Mrs. Saotome, who was still somewhat new to the Tendo daughters, was at a loss for words.

"Mercenary?" Ranma said without missing a mouthful.

"That's why we're so good for each other," Nabiki ignored Ranma. "He's a brilliant salesman and can sell rice to rice farmers, but he doesn't know anything about living in the city." She took a bite and glanced at the ceiling with the chopsticks poised at her lips while she calculated her projected income. "I figure that by the time I've taught him to use all the appliances in his apartment, I'll have tripled my income over last month."

"A relationship made in heaven," Ranma whispered under his breath and Akane elbowed him.

"What's this young man's name?" Mr. Tendo asked.

"And what does he look like?" Kasumi added.

"Jaku Nakamura." Nabiki looked bored. "He's very handsome, with long dark hair."

"And what business is he in?" Mrs. Saotome queried as her husband the panda gnawed on bamboo shoots behind her. Being the only grown woman in the household, she felt it was her responsibility to look after the marriage prospects of Mr. Tendo's daughter – except for Akane who was already betrothed to her son, though couldn't honestly tell whether either of them truly liked that idea.

"Right now, he's managing a karaoke box, but he has major plans. He's already started a side business selling body parts." She ate a pickled radish and started searching for something else to add to her plate among the steaming piles of food.

"Come again?" The panda's sign reflected the look on everyone's face at the table, including Ranma, who'd finally stopped eating to stare at her.

"What?" Nabiki realized that everyone was looking at her. "Not _real_ bodies. Sheesh. You people think the weirdest things… He makes mannequin sculptures and sells them to department stores. It's amazing what he can do with twenty arms and legs to create a sock and glove display. He says it comes naturally to him. It's amazing to watch him work, like he's been combining bodies for ages to put together multi-limbed monsters." She ate another pickle. "He's really an artist. You should see his creations. Each one sells for hundreds of thousands of yen to the big stores."

"He's not bringing them with him tonight is he?" Kasumi looked concerned.

"I doubt it." Nabiki said. "He said he had to run back to his home in the country today. I guess the train is late getting back."

"Too bad the food will be gone," the panda's sign read.

"It may be a long night," Kasumi said. "I'll go make some more food."

"I'll help you!" Akane started to rise.

"No!" everyone else yelled in unison, and the panda's sign read, "Somebody stop her!"

Ranma grabbed Akane by the bow at the back of her blue school uniform and sat her back down. Hard.

"Eat," he said, and handed her a rice ball.

InuYasha stood at the bottom of the well, frowning up at Kouga's butt as the wolf climbed out, a large sack of fresh fruits and vegetables on his back. The half-demon's nose twitched with the rich mix of smells now brewing in the well, having transported people back and forth between times all day long. One smell in particular bugged him, but he couldn't place it.

"I don't have time for this," InuYasha growled and jumped straight up, landing by the door to the courtyard just as his companion's head broke the rim of the well.

"You're so full of yourself," Kouga grumbled, climbing over the edge and hoisting his own bag with him. "You're gonna crash your head into the roof if you keep that up. This isn't like the other side where there's open forest." Kouga looked warily up at the roof of the well house.

"No, mangy man," InuYasha smirked. "That was you that crashed your head, remember? I've been doing this long enough I don't do that anymore." InuYasha was enjoying showing Kouga the ropes in Kagome's world, even though it made him nervous to have the wolf prowling around Kagome herself. It was worth it, he'd decided, to see the wolf uncomfortable and ill at ease.

They walked with their burdens out to where Kaede and Kagome's mother, Mrs. Higurashi, were arranging food on large tables set out under the _Go-Shinboku_ tree. Kohaku, Shippou and Souta were following instructions to arrange things and Jii-chan, Kagome's ancient grandfather, was hanging about making a nuisance of himself in an effort to catch Kaede's eye. The Shrine courtyard already had a festive feel, and the Hibachi hadn't even been fired up. It made InuYasha uneasy. He'd never been to a party before.

"InuYasha." Kagome walked up to them as they set down their burdens. "Can you help me inside for a few minutes?" She smiled at InuYasha, who blushed a little as their eyes met.

"He's still got a pile of stuff Kaede wants him to bring over." Kouga said to her, eyeing the way Kagome trailed a finger across the back of the half-demon's clawed hand, coaxing his fingers to meet hers, which they did just as his Demon Moon jumped out and tried to pounce on her. She sucked her breath in, as did Kouga when InuYasha's unseen excitement accidentally brushed his fellow canine. Kouga and InuYasha both blushed deep pink.

"Uh," InuYasha cleared his throat and grabbed Kagome, dragging her towards the house. "What's the point of having a full-demon around if he can't cart bags?" InuYasha yelled back at Kouga's scowl as he pushed Kagome through the door. "Have fun with that, wolf-butt!" Hearing an irritated growl behind him, he gave a quick wave and disappeared through the door.

"You need help?" InuYasha asked as Kagome lead him into her room. He made sure the door was closed before wrapping his arms and his Demon Moon around her waist, "I need some help too, but it's more than we have time for, unfortunately." He bent to kiss her and she gave her lips to him. They enjoyed a steamy kiss for a minute but when they broke apart, Kagome pushed him away a little distractedly, ignoring the little strokes of his Demon Moon on the backs of her thighs.

"I feel uneasy. Like something's going to go wrong tonight," she looked worried and turned away.

InuYasha sat on the floor and crossed his arms, feeling a bit huffy at the rejection, which created the space for another irritation to come to the surface. "What could go wrong? We only have five demons and three five-hundred year-old people coming to dinner in downtown Tokyo." He was edging close to an argument they'd been deliberately _not_ having for the past few days. Even though he'd been slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to decide whether to become fully human or demon with the jewel, InuYasha still thought that using it to open the well permanently for everyone was a waste and probably a mistake. _Just imagine what would happen if Sesshoumaru got through?_ He shuddered at the mere thought. He hadn't said any of this to Kagome yet because he really didn't want to fight with her. Ever since their afternoon in the park, when he thought about her for some reason, he just didn't feel fighting. He felt like doing other things.

"Oh." She had that angry look in her eyes and he knew the argument was coming anyway. "So you think this is my fault, don't you?"

"Duh." No use dancing around the truth… but then she got that 'sit' look in her eyes, and he decided to try and be slightly more politic in his answer. He still wanted to get her back to the park, after all. "Kagome... you did make the wish…"

"I know!" She was mad at herself more than him now and stomped her foot as she brought her fists to her temple. "I'm so stupid!"

InuYasha didn't argue with her on this point, but continued on with his worries. "And I know demons. Once they get used to it around here, Kouga, Shippou – and anyone else that sneaks through is gonna go exploring. Pretty soon we're gonna be plucking Shippou off racks at the candy story and explaining to your little old lady neighbour why your funny looking cat sets her garden on fire."

"Kirara… Oh! Shippou!" Kagome paled a little as she imagined the little kit running wild in the streets. "Oh, that's terrible. Maybe we should put him in school to keep him busy?"

InuYasha just stared at her. "School? The place you go?" He snorted. "Like that runt could learn anything."

"You do okay," Kagome came to stand over him, her hand on her hips. "You're only two years behind me in math now."

InuYasha looked panicked suddenly, wishing he'd never asked her what was in that book. "You're not thinking of sending _me_ to school are you?"

"Hm." Realizing she had a temporary advantage, Kagome put a finger to her lower lip, rolling her eyes to the ceiling as if deep in thought. "That would be one way to keep you busy."

"Don't even think about it!" He reached up to snag her wrist, pulling her down into his lap. Clamping his arms around her waist so she couldn't move, he looked at her seriously. "I think I'm gonna be busy enough trying to guard the well now."

"And that wasn't what you wanted to be doing with your life, was it?" Kagome looked guiltily at him.

"Well, no…" He leaned back against her bed to take in her pretty face and felt his irritation drain away with another thought he'd been having lately. "But I really didn't have any plans. And there _is_ an upside." The feel of her warmth in his lap started to rouse his Demon Moon again and it moved up to trail down her back. He smiled as she straightened with a surprised little expression at its touch which he found very cute.

"What kind of upside?" She looked at him now, suspiciously.

"It means I'll be here. By the well." His Demon Moon moved around her, encircling her waist along with his arms. "Near you."

"Oh." Kagome seemed to get it now and let a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "Yeah. I guess that won't leave you any time for Math classes, will it?"

"I don't need Math..." His Demon Moon was getting very frisky and pulling him towards her lips. Math was the last thing on his mind.

"InuYasha, we never talked about what we'd do if we got the jewel." She looked away, causing his lips to skim her cheek and he sighed as she continued talking. "What did you want to do with it?" He pulled back, taking a deep breath and tried to control his Demon Moon. _It's not a toy, Inu, _he reminded himself, even as he recognized that he really, really wanted to play with it.

"Do with what? The jewel?" He blinked. "I never decided anything..." He didn't want to talk about this. What was done was done. "Did you?"

"No." She looked at him briefly and then looked away. "I-" Then she laughed, as though she had a secret.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha twitched an ear as he heard her heart beat speed up in her chest.

"I think I got my wish in the park… before we even got the jewel." The grin on her face was mischievous and his Demon Moon responded, stroking her again, which made her smile even more. She didn't ignore it this time.

"Yeah, me too," he said, realizing it was basically the truth. "So let's not worry about it now, okay?" He kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "Maybe we'll have to go back to the park again tomorrow…"

She giggled and squirmed. "Maybe… if I don't have too much homework…" But then she pushed his shoulders back a little and he let out an exaggerated sigh. She frowned at him. "I still don't feel quite right about tonight though."

"Fine." InuYasha said, suddenly seeing an escape route from the party. "I'll start guard duty tonight. You know how socially inept I am. I'll make a point of prowling around to make sure nothing weird comes or goes to your party."

"Okay." She smiled at him, looking relieved. "And I'll try to get my homework done so we can go back to the park."

"Or, we could take your homework with us," he said, remembering how their last visit had started out. He leaned forward and managed to catch her lips in a kiss. She responded, finally, lifting her hands to his face and kissing him back more passionately this time.

"Kagome!" Souta burst through her bedroom door and promptly blushed three shades of red at the sight before him. Shippou tumbled right after him, and both kids ended up sprawled on the ground at Kagome's feet as InuYasha let his forehead fall to her shoulder in frustration – his kiss thwarted one too many times. His ear accidentally tickled her nose and she blew a puff of air into it, causing him to jerk his head back out of her way so she could be angry.

"Souta! Shippou!" Kagome yelled as the boys cowered down in front of her, and InuYasha flattened his ears to his head, trying to reduce the volume of her voice in them. "Learn to knock!"

"Sorry!" They both said in unison. InuYasha hoisted her up and then rose to stand behind her, putting his fists on his hips to match her stern posture. But when the boys looked up to see Kagome's face red and angry, they saw a comical expression on InuYasha's face as he mimicked her behind her back, and they sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Kagome demanded of the two giggling boys.

"Nothing!" they said, again in unison, giggling madly. "But Momma wants you downstairs," Souta managed to get out despite trying not to roll on the floor as InuYasha made another stupid face.

"Fine!" Kagome stomped out of the room and all three boys behind her busted up laughing. Finally when they caught their breath, Shippou scampered up InuYasha's red clothing to perch on his shoulder.

"What the heck's gotten into you, InuYasha?" Shippou turned to look at the back of the half-demon's head and grabbed one of his ears, tugging on it a little too hard. "You're head's still screwed on, but I don't think I've ever seen you laugh so much." InuYasha batted the kit's tail puff away from his wrinkling nose.

"None of your business," InuYasha growled without malice, picking the kit up by the tail and tossing him on the bed as he left. The two boys waited until he was gone down the stairs before they busted up again, literally rolling on Kagome's bedroom floor as they took turns pantomiming InuYasha and Kagome kissing each other.

Somehow it didn't seem so steamy in the retelling.

Miroku was the life of the party, strutting around in modern clothes that he seemed to think made him look good and everyone else found hilarious. He and Kagome's grandpa had become fast friends, comparing spiritual traditions and clothing and before they'd known it, Miroku had prowled through Jii-chan's closet to find what Kagome called 'western clothes' including tight _hakama_ with weird fittings in a strange plaid pattern that came up to his shins. The shirt he wore was similarly tight and spattered with polka dots, but too small for his powerful frame. Sango had let him wear the strange clothes, but complained privately to Kagome that her monk looked like an idiot. Kagome assured them that she was going shopping the next day to find him something more stylish that fit. He wanted to come, but she said no, she'd take Sango instead.

It was getting dark when the party was fully underway. Music was blaring out of Kagome's window from a boombox, paper lanterns hung from the _go-shinboku _tree, the hibachi was going and Mrs. Higurashi was passing out mouthwatering food with Kagome and Sango's help. Kagome's friends from school – who were sworn to secrecy - were chatting with Miroku, who kept his hands in his pockets, eyeing Sango often to make sure she noticed this fact. Ginta and Hakkaku kept trying to horn in on the conversation and Kirara had taken it upon herself to protect the girls, bumping the wolf-demons out of the way when they got too close. Jii-chan had escorted Kaede back to the feudal era to help her bring through some more of the highly flammable sake and people were starting to feel its effects just as the moon made its way above the treetops.

Miroku in particular seemed to have downed a bit too much sake, jumping around in his new clothes, telling amusing stories, and playing little jokes on Sango that made her blush. He was thoroughly entertaining everyone except Kouga, who prowled around the edge of the party, uneasy in this new place.

The wolf demon just couldn't relax. At first he thought maybe it was just the strange smells, but as he looked around, it occurred to him it could also be the weird looking buildings. Then, watching Miroku for a bit, he decided it was also probably the bizarre clothes everyone wore. The more he looked around the more weirdness he saw and the more uncomfortable he became. Then he looked at Kagome and realized he could probably feel at home here if he were with her. _No doubt, that's why the mutt doesn't mind this place._

He kept watching Kagome as she helped her mother. He'd thought he could give up on her, thought it was best if she and dog-boy just admitted they were a pair. That's why he'd left. But being away from her was even harder than being with her and InuYasha. So he'd come back hoping maybe things had changed and the dog had screwed up and Kagome would welcome him with open arms. But it hadn't worked out that way. She was his now, pure and simple. She'd made her choice and when he saw them together, smelled her all over the dog, it pissed him off. Of course, he was just pissed off at a lot of things lately.

Kouga sat on his haunches just out of the lamplight and watched the humans having a good time, his eyes fixed on Kagome. He did think she was beautiful, but suddenly it occurred to him that it wasn't just Kagome, it was all these human women from the future. Kagome's three friends in their short skirts and sleeveless blouses would start to get him aroused if he wasn't careful. He'd never really noticed, but Sango was looking pretty sexy in a long, tight fitting dress that tied at her neck, exposing her back and bare arms. He shook his head a little bit, realizing that everywhere he looked he saw female flesh and liked it a whole lot! Even Kagome's mother looked good… Kouga scratched his ear and blinked. This place was weird, but maybe there was more worth exploring.

Just then he sniffed the mutt and caught the sound of him in the dark trees over by the well house. Looking at the gaily laughing group under the lantern lights, Kouga realized he hadn't seen dog-butt for a while. _What's he up to?_ The wolf melted into the darkness and crept to the well house.

InuYasha had finished his third round of the grounds, sniffing everything and finding nothing. He caught glimpses of Miroku dancing around like an idiot and realized how lucky he was that the monk was so entertaining. _Takes the pressure off me_. InuYasha really was more comfortable prowling around, even though he didn't expect to find anything. He liked Kagome's family and everything, but large groups of people just made him uncomfortable for the most part. As he came to the well house, he smelled that funny scent again, the one he'd noticed earlier when they'd come through. It seemed familiar, and yet not. With so many people and items passing through the well, he kept putting the little nagging feeling aside that it was important, but here it was again. He moved around behind the building in a small clearing underneath the trees to where it was particularly strong, trying again to identify it. After a moment, he smelled another pungent odour that he _did_ recognize.

"What are you doing here, wolf?" InuYasha's habitual bad temper when Kouga was around just naturally came forth.

"I came to ask you the same," the demon materialized out of the darkness. "This is your home away from home, isn't it, scruffy? Why are you prowling around out here in the dark?"

"Hey, fleabag." InuYasha never felt like explaining himself to Kouga, and here in modern times he felt like doing so even less. "Just because I know this place, doesn't mean I like hanging around with humans all the time."

"Well, you sure as shit have gotten cozy with Kagome lately." Kouga was irritated too, his tail flicking behind him, and InuYasha felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the tone in the wolf's voice as he sneered jealously, "Watching you two is making me sick!"

"Lay off, Kouga," InuYasha let the beginnings of a growl sneak into his voice and he tensed his body in case the wolf wanted to get physical. "It's none of your business. It never has been, and it's _especially_ not now."

"No kidding. Three's definitely a crowd with you guys these days." Kouga crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air. "She's got your stink all over her. And for Kami's sake, keep your whimpy Demon Moon to yourself! Didn't your dad ever tell you how to keep that thing under control? You're gonna get us all into trouble with it if you don't keep it in your pants." Kouga let a little threatening snarl come into his voice, along with a taunting tone. "Besides, I'm more sensitive to it than the others, and something tells me that I'm the last one you want to turn on with that thing."

"Listen, asshole!" InuYasha felt a blush spread on his cheeks to accompany the surge of embarrassed anger at Kouga's scolding about his errant Demon Moon, which he'd only discovered a week ago and which he had to admit seemed to have been frequently getting out of control ever since. Luckily it was dark and Kouga couldn't see the color on his cheeks. "My dad didn't teach me squat! If you have something to say, just say it!"

"It's not that complicated, dog-breath. Just don't get excited, that's all." Kouga's face was hidden in shadow, but somehow InuYasha sensed a cruel grin on his face.

"Like that's helpful." InuYasha grumped. "You have no idea how unhelpful that is. I can't even be around Kagome without the damn thing trying to come out and play now that… well… now that it's… uh… "

"Been 'out to play' once already?" Kouga's didn't even make an effort to hide his jealousy. "Oh, yes I do know," Kouga sounded annoyed again. "The whole time you were blowing off Kagome to chase Kikyou and the spider webs, she rode me and we hung out together. I know how hard it is…" He seemed to think back on how hard it was with Kagome riding on his back, getting lost in the memory. Rousing himself at InuYasha's growl, Kouga puffed himself up again. "And mine's a lot stronger than yours, because I'm full, one hundred percent demon!"

"Fine!" InuYasha was still glowing bright red under the cover of dark, but he really wanted to know if there was a secret to controlling his Demon Moon. "Then how do you keep _your_ demonic libido under control?"

Kouga laughed, but didn't say anything. InuYasha heard a shuffling of feet.

"You DO have one, right?" The half-demon sensed an advantage.

"Of course, I've got one!" Kouga sounded too indignant.

"Tell me you've used it on a girl before." InuYasha's blush had been replaced by a wicked smirk the wolf couldn't see, but definitely heard.

"Well…" all the confidence had left Kouga's voice. "Not exactly."

"Yes!" InuYasha pumped his fist in a reflexive little victory motion. "I knew you were full of hot air."

"Shut up." Kouga turned away. "I did get close recently… "InuYasha realized the wolf's backing down was significant and maybe he better not rub it in too much.

"So now we know how you control your Demon Moon." _So much for not rubbing it in._ "You just can't find a girl that wants it!" InuYasha started to laugh uncontrollably.

Kouga turned to him and growled, but his tail hung limply, not ready for a fight. InuYasha got control of himself. "Listen, Kouga. Once you find another wolf pack, there'll be lots of pretty wolf-girls for you to choose from."

"Ha!" came a cynical bark. "My pack's gone, dog face. I'm a lone wolf now. I got no pack. And no," he said, before InuYasha even opened his mouth, "Ginta and Hakkaku don't count as my 'pack.' Wolf Packs have girls in them." He scratched his head and looked back at where the party was still going on. "And besides," he tossed his head as though to clear it, "hanging around with you guys made me start to appreciate humans... human women anyway." He scratched his ear and said as though in passing, "I've stopped eating them, you know."

"Oh shit." InuYasha put his hands on his hips. "No. Kouga." He shook his head. "Don't go there. Not eating humans and actually having a human girl are two totally different things." Trying to sound like he had Kouga's best interests in mind, he said, "Trust me. You _so_ don't want to go there."

"Why the hell not?" Kouga faced him, sounding suspiciously like he didn't believe InuYasha was trying to 'help' him. "You don't seem to have any trouble with them."

"Me?" InuYasha looked surprised. "What you don't know… I'm half human, remember? I'm crazy about Kagome, but let me tell you, she can be a friggin' pain in the butt. And she's so delicate. It's like holding a baby bird all the time. You'd kill a human girl just trying to kiss her! Just go find yourself a rough-and-tumble girl wolf and have a litter of cubs and have fun."

Kouga gave him a sour look. "Easy for you to say. What _you_ don't know about wolf-girls," Kouga said darkly, remembering a particularly difficult wolf-girl, he scratched his ear again. "They'll bite your ear off if they get too excited. I'm kind of thinking a rough-and-tumble human girl might be just right."

InuYasha just shook his head, thankful that Kagome probably wasn't rough-and-tumble enough for the wolf, but he kept his mouth shut. Having established a new bond of sorts, the two just stared at each other for a minute, not knowing what to say. Luckily, neither of them had to say anything because they both picked up on a new scent and fell together into a crouch against the shadowed wall of the well house.

"I know that scent!" InuYasha muttered to himself, smelling it now more strongly.

"Me too…" Kouga whispered next to his ear so quietly the half demon could barely hear. "It smells like Naraku. I thought you said he was dead!"

"He is!" InuYasha hissed at him before thinking, stung by the wolf's insinuation that his nose wasn't working quite right. But as soon as opened his mouth, he knew Kouga was right, which pissed him off even more.

"It's human, but there's definitely some Naraku in there." Kouga's breath was hot on his neck and InuYasha swiped his claws behind him to get the wolf to back off, which he did.

They waited quietly for a moment, listening to someone leave the well house from the inside, moving along the other side of the building, and then disappearing into the bushes. Creeping together on all fours they snuck silently out through the darkened woods and trailed a figure down the forested hill, paralleling the steep steps to the street, where the lights shone brightly on cars whizzing by them. The lights brought the two feudal era demon spawn up short behind a bush. InuYasha crouched in the dark, watching the figure move through the shadows alongside the sidewalk. He turned to find Kouga on all fours behind him, eyes fixed on the cars zooming only feet away from their hiding place.

"What are those things?" Kouga's eyes were wide and InuYasha detected the smell of sweat. "Monsters?"

"No." InuYasha went back to watching the human. "They're cars. People ride in them… kinda like metal horses."

"Think I could catch one?" Kouga started eyeing the vehicles as they approached, targeting one and then the other, ready to leap out at one. InuYasha rolled his eyes. _Am I gonna have to explain everything to this moron?_

"No, idiot!" He whispered. "They're not _real_ horses, and they can't smell you, so don't get in their way."

InuYasha leaned forward as the man broke from the shadows and they saw a tall human in modern dress and long black hair step casually out on to the street to saunter away. They couldn't see his face very clearly, but his hair was familiar, long and wavy down his back. Kouga kept darting his eyes over to look at the large metal contraptions speeding around town, before looking back at the stranger.

"Is that Naraku?" Kouga said finally, glancing at InuYasha who looked equally puzzled.

"Whoever it is, he sure as hell shouldn't be sneaking out of the well and into the streets of Tokyo." InuYasha said. "You stay here. I'm gonna trail him."

"I'm coming too!" Kouga tensed, ready to defend his right to track this strange creature, one who apparently had visited his home uninvited.

"You don't know the first thing about this place!" InuYasha was really annoyed. "You'll screw up for sure and get us caught."

"No I won't!" Kouga's tail twitched.

"Yes you will!" If InuYasha had had a tail, his would have twitched too.

"Now you're letting him get away!" Kouga, gritted his teeth, gave a nervous glance to the cars and launched himself out onto the street, his tail and wolf pelt loincloth flapping as he ran at full speed.

"Shit!" InuYasha said and headed out after his clueless friend, dodging vehicles right and left as he moved across the street and launched himself skyward. "Idiot!" Kouga heard his bark from above and looked up. "Get your butt up here!" Kouga saw a flash of dusky red running along several stories above his head before he was temporarily blinded by a street light glaring down on him and felt a metal monster swerve just a hair too close.

"Oh." He said under his breath, blinking the dots from his eyes. When he could see again, the wolf launched himself up to land in front of the red clad flash of motion. "I get it."

"Outta my way," InuYasha sped past him leaving Kouga growling in his wake.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4: Boys Night Out

_**A/N: **Hey! 'A Romp Through Time' got thirded for "Best Crossover" in the IYFG 3rd Quarter '06 awards. Thanks Midoriko-sama! So now, "Time" and "Park" are competing with each other! I couldn't be happier. More romping for all of us! At least I hope it you're all enjoying it as much as I am. I love your reviews._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They are all the property of Rumiko Takahashi who is to be thanked for letting them come out to romp around with us all._

**Boys Night Out**

InuYasha thought they did a decent job of not being noticed as he and Kouga raced to catch up with the strolling figure of the human that smelled faintly of Naraku as they negotiated the Tokyo night. However, Kouga displayed an annoying habit of yelling "hai-yah!" at the top of his lungs whenever he jumped between rooftops, and after the third such outburst the dog-eared boy rolled his eyes and took down his companion in a tackle of demon proportions atop a particularly gravely apartment complex, sliding along underneath drying laundry in a cloud of dust.

"Shut up!" InuYasha growled into Kouga's face as he pinned him with both hands on his shoulders. He would have grabbed the clothing under his neck, but the stupid wolf only had chestplate armor, which was inherently ungrabbable.

"What?" Kouga gave him a perplexed look.

"Stop screaming every time you jump!" InuYasha got up and wiped his hands on his pants, watching as Kouga stood.

"Why not?" Kouga brushed off his butt. "I jump farther that way."

"Well then don't jump as far! We're trying not to be noticed! People here don't run around jumping off buildings and yelling, so just shut up." InuYasha walked over to the edge of the roof to look down and see their dark-haired quarry disappear around a corner. "Shit! Come on!"

They trailed the figure, moving down to ground level after a while so Kouga could keep his mouth shut more easily. At ground level, Kouga displayed a slightly more useful tendency to jump into alleys or darkened doorways whenever a car or truck rolled by. The few times he didn't, InuYasha threw him in anyway. Somehow they managed to stay hidden until they observed the human enter a large wooden door into a yard compound. After he'd gone in, the demons approached the wooden door with a sign on it that read _Tendo Dojo – Home to the 'Anything Goes' School of Martial Arts – 'Come Try Something On Us (Anything, Really)!'_

InuYasha was busy sniffing around the doorway, paying particular attention to the handle.

"What's that?" Kouga asked, looking dumbly at the sign.

"It's a sign, idiot." InuYasha looked up at the sign and then back at the wolf. "This is a school of some sort. Can't you read?"

"What's 'read'?" Kouga put his hands on his hips as though InuYasha were trying to make him out to be an imbecile – which he was.

"Those little squiggles," InuYasha pointed up at the sign, "they mean words. You can't see the words?"

"Nope." Kouga squinted at the sign again. "Maybe I could in the daytime though."

"Idiot," InuYasha was sniffing again, "it's not the light, fur-brain. You either know what the squiggles mean or you don't."

"What scent are you so into over there?" Kouga asked, trying to change the subject.

"I recognize a couple of the humans who've been through here a lot," the half demon looked thoughtful.

"Other than Naraku-boy?" Kouga went over and gave the handle a sniff.

"Yeah." InuYasha looked embarrassed for a moment, not wanting to explain how he knew the humans, and then ran a hand along the wall leading off to the left of the doorway as he trailed along after it, looking up. "Let's go in. But-" he turned back to the wolf with a stern expression. "Keep your stupid mouth shut! We'll scare the shit out of them if they know we're here!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kouga followed along until they came to where a large tree grew up on the other side of the wall, spreading its branches over the wall itself. Jumping up onto the wall under the tree branches, and then dropping down behind its wide trunk, they entered the Tendo residence.

Akane and Ranma sat squished together in the corner, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne all having arrived and taking up space at the dining room table. Dialog was lively and Ranma used all this distraction as an excuse to lean back on his hands and scoot one under Akane's skirt, tickling her thigh. She giggled and twitched until they both stopped abruptly as Shampoo brought all conversation to a stop.

"Ranma marry me soon!" Shampoo positively glowed.

"What?" The Panda's sign read until he flipped it. "When were you going to tell us this, son?"

"I'm not marrying Shampoo!" Ranma removed his hand from its happy place and sat forward bestowing an irritated scowl on Shampoo.

"But then no get to find out where time portal is," Shampoo made a good show of looking sad on Ranma's behalf. "And no turn into boy again."

"I can find it on my own," Ranma crossed his arms in front of his chest in defiance. _And I'm a man, not a boy!_

"Time Portal?" read the panda's sign, but everyone ignored him.

"Maybe you should use your new technique on Shampoo, Ranma." Ryoga said casually just before stuffing his face with a large number of noodles.

"New technique?" Cologne's curiosity was piqued and her suspicions raised. The boy-who-would-be-her-son-in-law had her respect as a martial artist, but she was determined not to let him best her. Her own martial arts skills were her best hope for manipulating him into marrying Shampoo someday. All eyes turned towards Ranma.

"Uh…" Ranma thought furiously and came up with very little to help him out of this mess. _I knew I was going to regret this. _The last thing he wanted to do was attack Shampoo and try to get her into a lip lock, which was the next attack he was designing into the _Anything Goes School of Lovin'._ Shampoo in the Lip Lock would be bad, especially in front of Akane. Really bad.

Just then the doorbell rang and Nabiki went to answer it. Everyone else stood, ready to meet their guest, and then turned to watch in fascination as Akane backed Ranma into a corner.

"Yeah, Ranma," Akane's eyes practically spouted flame. "Why don't you show us your anti-fiancé technique?" Ranma turned to look at her, his face blanching white, and she gave him the tiniest wink.

"Akane," his instincts were running his mouth now, which was very dry, "I didn't tell you something about this technique I'm developing."

"Oh?" Akane advanced on him, bringing her hands into fighting stance, and the rest of the room took a step back. "So what were you going to tell me?"

"It's only designed to keep _you_ away." And with that, he launched himself at Akane as though to wrap her in a hug. Predictably, and to his utter delight, she belted him right under the chin, winging him backwards. Luckily, he missed the television and slid down the wall into a small heap.

"I feel so very _special_, Ranma!" Akane huffed out in a tone that dripped anger. "I'm so touched that you want to keep me away so badly that you'd try to attack me!" Advancing on him again, she grabbed his shirt and threw him out of the open screen door and onto the grass in front of the _koi_ pond. In a second she was on top of him, pummelling him – gently – as he tried to stop laughing and appear to fight back. For the next few minutes they rolled around in the grass in full view of their family and friends, all of whom continued to eat as though nothing extraordinary were going on. Cologne tried to console Shampoo, who simply looked dejected.

"Don't worry, dear." Her great-grandmother said. "If you were a weakling like Akane, I'm sure he'd attack you too." This didn't appear to make Shampoo feel much better.

Outside, behind the tree, Kouga's attention went from the multi-coloured lanterns swinging in the breeze to the ruckus of the fight as a boy attacked a girl and the fight spilled into the yard in which he and InuYasha hid. The wolf demon watched the display of fighting technique and finesse in the yard with growing trepidation. "I can't believe that guy is fighting that girl." He squinted to see better in the dark. "Hey! She's really cute and he's gonna kill her." He bunched his legs under himself, ready to spring. "Come on, mutt! We gotta save her!"

"No we don't." Inu sat down with his back to the tree.

"What?" Kouga looked down at the relaxed half-breed at his feet. "Now that you've got Kagome you don't care about saving humans anymore?"

"He's not gonna hurt her, fur-butt." InuYasha pushed Kouga's tail out of his face as the wolf turned back to watch the fighting humans in the yard. There was a pause.

"Well, he does seem to be losing," Kouga sounded confused. "She's beating him!"

"No, she's not." InuYasha was annoyed.

"How the hell do you know whether he's gonna hurt her or not, flea bag?" Kouga asked, still watching the fight.

"I know those two," InuYasha yawned. "They're lovers."

"You're kidding." Kouga looked harder at the wrestling pair.

"Ouch!" InuYasha jumped up and smashed his hand into his face. A small flattened flea-shaped demon floated in midair for a moment before popping back into roundness and landing on InuYasha's open palm. "Myoga! What the hell are you doing here?" Kouga turned to look at the little bug.

"I thought I heard my name," Myoga wheezed. "Why do you hit me so hard? Don't you hurt yourself when you do that?" InuYasha ignored the question, but wriggled his nose a bit as though trying to straighten it out.

"See?" Kouga sounded smug. "You _are_ a flea-bag, flea-bag."

"Shut up." InuYasha started to say something else, but Kouga had turned back to look into the yard and he reached out to whap his white-haired companion on the arm before InuYasha could speak, knocking Myoga off into the grass with a fading squeak.

"Look!" Kouga hissed. "It _is _Naraku!" InuYasha pushed the wolf's head down until he was kneeling and growling under the half-demon's weight. They looked past the sprawling couple on the grass to see a dark haired human enter the room inside. Everyone inside stood up and began to press around him, slightly obscuring their view, but it was enough.

"Bastard didn't even change his face!" InuYasha snarled.

As they watched the figures in the dwelling move around, trying to get closer to Naraku, Kouga noticed something else strange. "InuYasha?" he asked. "Why's there a panda in there?" InuYasha had a theory about that, but kept silent and let the wolf boggle at yet another strangeness about the future as they watched their arch enemy ingratiate himself into the human household.

Ranma had Akane pinned under his weight now, holding her wrists back by her ears. He'd never enjoyed a fight so much.

"Gotcha," he said under his breath so the audience in the house couldn't hear him.

"Now what are you going to do with me?" Akane was teasing him as she bumped herself against him from below. Ranma looked into the house quickly to see that Nabiki had returned with her boyfriend and everyone was gathered around him. No one was looking at the two fighting in the yard.

"I'm gonna practice my newest technique on you until you throw me again – just for show." He settled his weight further down her body, enjoying the hip lock for a minute.

"Another technique so soon?" Akane was really asking for it, smiling from ear to ear. "Right in front of everyone?"

"They're not looking at us anymore," Ranma smiled back. "Get ready for the _Anything Goes School of Lovin'_ Lip Lock!" He came down on her in a very short and very sloppy kiss.

"Mmmmmm, gah!" she mumbled until she managed to buck her hips up and get her legs further underneath her. With a heave of her lower body, she flipped him backwards and up over her head. Their lips parted and they smiled at each other again as Ranma went flying.

"You weren't kidding about them," Kouga said from his perch in the tree where the two demon spies had climbed to get a better angle on Naraku in the house. "I think he just kissed her." The enemy hadn't done more than accept a drink and so Kouga had gone back to watching the 'fight' in the yard. At the moment he lay lazily on a thick branch exactly above the struggling teenagers.

"Whoa!" Kouga whispered loudly as Akane sent Ranma into the air and her skirt flipped up to reveal beautiful, strong legs and skimpy, white underwear. "Did you see that?" he asked his white-haired, uninterested companion. InuYasha glanced down just in time to see the girl smooth her skirt over her thighs. He smiled to himself, remembering the last time he'd seen those bare legs.

"Yeah, so?" he said nonchalantly to Kouga, watching Akane go over to help pick Ranma up off the ground.

"That's the kind of rough-and-tumble girl I'd like," Kouga said with admiration.

"Better keep claws off that one, wolf man." InuYasha said, following Ranma and Akane with his eyes as they went back into the house.

"Why?" His companion in the tree was perplexed. "That kid couldn't even give her a good fight. "I can take him easy."

"No you couldn't," InuYasha sounded bored, "unless you wanted to kill him. But I don't think that's gonna be necessary."

"Sure I could," Kouga retorted. He shifted on the branch uncomfortably, gripping it a little more carefully as he worked to maintain his balance. "I can't believe you sleep in these things." The wolf looked uneasy on the tree. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's cats that climb trees, not dogs?"

"You can get down if you're scared," InuYasha said, ignoring Kouga's attempts to resituate himself without falling.

"Shut up." Kouga was still now and they watched Ranma and Akane be introduced to Naraku. "Why do you think I couldn't beat him?" Kouga returned to the subject that InuYasha suspected was a little too close to the wolf's demonhood.

"Kouga." InuYasha was getting exasperated. "That guy was letting her beat up on him. He's a really good fighter for a human. It's just how those two… uh-" He stopped, not wanting to admit to Kouga that he'd seen this particular style of foreplay before.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"Nothing," InuYasha sighed, getting wistful about the park suddenly.

"So when are we gonna bust in and take down Naraku?" Kouga asked restlessly a few minutes later.

"We're not," InuYasha rolled his eyes and reached around to bonk Kouga on the head at something less than full strength.. "We're not gonna to bug these people and we're not gonna get ourselves noticed?"

"Ow!" Kouga rubbed his head.

"Ow!" Myoga hopped up out of Kouga's hair. "Master InuYasha, how did you know I was there?"

"Just shut up, both of you." InuYasha turned back to watch Naraku sit down at the table next to a man with long dark hair. "We'll get him when he leaves." _I can't believe I've gotta put up with these guys,_ InuYasha thought to himself, actually somewhat glad for the company.

Heading back inside, Ranma let Akane walk ahead of him up the steps so he could sneak his hand up her skirt, only to pull it back out, swallowing a yelp as she swiped at him with her nails. Still trying not to laugh, he followed her inside to where a crush of people surrounded a tall young man with long black, wavy hair and shifty dark eyes. He was handsome, but as his eyes landed on Akane, both Ranma and Akane felt a chill. The eyes quickly slid of her and assessed Ranma, almost as though he were looking for something. The cold, calculating glance was quickly belied by the personality that spewed forth when he opened his mouth.

"Jaku Nakamura." Nabiki took the man by the elbow and steered him through the crowd of people towards Ranma and Akane. "This is my little sister, Akane, and her fiancé, Ranma."

"Fiancé?" Nakamura's eyes widened as he extended his hand to Akane, glancing again with hard eyes at Ranma. "Why, my dear," he purred, returning his attention to Akane, "your behaviour in the yard didn't look like a woman who wants to get married." Akane took his hand and he pulled her closer to him until he was looking down at her upturned face with an intense gaze. His voice was oily slick as he said, "I'm sure I can find you someone more suitable, and since you're Nabiki's sister, we'll give you a discount on the finder's fee."

"Uh-" Akane pulled away a bit, bumping into Ranma's chest as he stepped forward to grab her shoulders and pull her back.

"Leave her alone," Ranma's face clouded with anger.

"Ranma," Nabiki cuddled herself into Nakamura's side and he put his arm around her shoulder, sliding his other hand casually into pleated gabardine pants, "one might almost think you cared whether Akane was your fiancé." Akane and Ranma both shot her a sharp look, knowing that if anyone had seen through their little charade in the yard, it would have been Nabiki and she would be plotting to blackmail them even now.

"Ranma," Nakamura took his hand from his pants and reached it towards Ranma's face, opening his palm as Ranma flinched away. "I just wanted to admire your hair." His hand moved back behind Ranma's neck in a flash quick enough to catch them all off guard, grabbing Ranma's pigtail. "The whole family favors longer hair, I see." Ranma batted the offending hand away, moving his legs into fighting stance and pushing Akane behind him. Nakamura just swept his own locks dramatically to one side and said, "There are such fine hair care products in the f- um- in the city. I'm quite tempted to open a hair salon in addition to my karaoke box." He turned to move back to the table, pulling Nabiki along under his arm. "But Nabiki informs me I don't have enough- what's it called, my little minx?" He looked down at the girl under his arm.

"Credit, Jaku-baby," Nabiki guided him over by her father.

"Ah, yes," Nakamura said dryly. "Credit." He smiled a humourless grin. "I seem to have no problem getting cash, but apparently it takes time to acquire this 'credit' stuff. And by the time I have enough credit to buy a hair salon, I might not even want it anymore," he said airly. Nakamura and Nabiki both sat and everyone else settled down to drink their tea, having already eaten while waiting for Nakamura to arrive. Nakamura himself seemed to be starving as he stuffed all the leftovers on the table into his mouth. "This is wonderful food," he managed to say between bites. "Who made this?" He looked inquiringly at Akane, who sat across the table from him. Ranma almost started laughing, but thought better of it and then everyone in the room pointed at Kasumi, who knelt next to her father ready to spoon more rice into a bowl for their guest.

"My dear," Nakamura said, leaning forward to look at Akane's eldest sister, "I'll have you in your own four-star restaurant in no time." He grunted as Nabiki elbowed him in the ribs. "Ah!" He paused from stuffing a sushi handroll into his mouth. "I'm sorry, my little fox. How long would it be?"

Nabiki already had a calculator out and was running some numbers. "About six months at the rate the box is producing cash. But if I can get the credit card set up earlier, maybe we could squeeze it to four months, tops."

"Thank you," Kasumi lowered her eyes and gave a small bow, "but I'm quite happy cooking for the family."

"Um, Kasumi," her father said tentatively. "Don't be too hasty. Perhaps you should consider his offer."

"Are you crazy, Tendo?" the panda's sign read as it _fwipped_ up. The furry paw flipped it again. "She'd never be here to cook for us!"

Mr. Tendo looked annoyed. "Well ever since you and your entire family moved back in to the house, finances are a bit tight, Saotome."

Ranma watched Nakamura watch Ranma's father, the panda, with interest. And when Mr. Tendo spoke, those shifty eyes dropped to him as though their guest wondered if he, too, might turn into a beast.

"Would you like something more to eat, Mr. Nakamura?" Kasumi asked.

His dark eyes fell on her as he replied, "No thank you, Kasumi. I'd enjoy some cold water, though." Ranma's ear's perked at this. Although not a particularly strange request at the diner table, there was something about the way the man said _cold_ water that made Ranma wary. While Kausmi rose to fetch the water, Mrs. Saotome entered the fray.

"Mr. Nakamura," she began and he cut her off with an imperiously raised hand.

"Please call me Jaku, ma'am." The way his mouth smiled when his eyes did not, made Ranma even more anxious as the man spoke to his mother.

"Jaku, then." Mrs. Saotome corrected herself, "Is it really so easy for you to make money?"

"He's a natural business man, "Nabiki broke in before he could answer. "Every time he opens his mouth, people throw money at him."

"Actually, my little ferret," Nakamura gave his girlfriend a sly grin, tinged with a bit of an edge, "they throw money at _you_."

"Don't worry, Jaku-baby," Nabiki reassured him, "We'll put your name on the bank account as soon as you manage to get yourself a passport."

"You control his bank account?" Mr. Tendo looked at his middle daughter with surprise and not a little bit of pride. Everyone else just stared at Nabiki, shocked that even she had been so gutsy as to put herself in charge of her new boyfriend's finances.

"I'm just helping him out, daddy." Nabiki sat up a little straighter. "My percentage is really very reasonable."

"The perfect relationship," Ranma muttered under his breath and smiled as Akane giggled at his side.

Kasumi entered the room just then, balancing a plate of deserts in one hand and Nakamura's water glass in the other. Kneeling down beside her father, she carefully put the plate in the middle of the table and reached across Mr. Tendo to hand her guest his water.

"Thank you," Nakamura said as he reached for the glass. Just as their fingers touched, Nakamura's hand jerked a bit.

"Gah!" Mr. Tendo exclaimed as the cold water spilled into his lap, making an embarrassingly placed dark stain on his brown clothes.

"I'm so sorry," Nakamura said without much conviction. Ranma had been watching him carefully and was sure he'd seen Nakamura deliberately jerk his hand against the glass. Looking at his face as a commotion developed around Mr. Tendo's now soaked clothing, Ranma noticed a clear look of disappointment on their guest as he immediately started scanning the room, stopping on each male and narrowing his eyes. When his glance reached Ranma, the boy quickly looked away, finding Nabiki, who was next to her father trying to dry him off. Ranma rose and manoeuvred around the table to where she stood. As he passed Shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga, he realized they were all vulnerable to Nakamura's attempts to ferret out the shape changers present.

Grabbing her elbow, Ranma dragged Nabiki towards the kitchen. Once they were well into the hallway, he turned on her. "What did you tell him?" Ranma really didn't like Nabiki very much, but usually he just ignored her. At the moment, he was having a hard time not wringing her neck.

"What are you talking about, Ranma?" Nabiki brushed past him and headed for the kitchen, where she grabbed a towel and headed back into the hall. Ranma blocked her way.

"That guy clearly knocked the water into your dad's lap expecting him to change form," Ranma glared at her. "What did you tell him about us?"

"Oh." Nabiki stopped, understanding finally. "You think he wants to find out who changes when they get splashed with water?

"Why else would he have just dumped water on your dad?" Ranma fumed.

"I didn't realize he might find that information valuable," Nabiki said thoughtfully, raising a finger to her lips and beginning to calculate additional profits she might extract from her new beau. Looking at Ranma, she asked, "And what do you care? It's not like it's a huge secret around here anyway."

"Turning into a girl isn't exactly something I'm proud of," Ranma lowered his voice. What he didn't say was, _And I don't trust you farther than I can throw my panda not to find a way to profit off me and my friends._ He settled for, "How long have you known this guy? A week? How do you know we can trust him?"

"Oh, Ranma." Nabiki had finished calculating and seemed pleased with the potential profits she could make informing her boyfriend about the cursed individuals in the room. "Since you've given me this idea, I'll tell him about you last." She gave him a deceptive little smile and turned on her heel back to the dining room.

Ranma followed her with his mouth open, ready to argue, when he saw Nakamura with a fresh glass of water headed towards Ryoga, who was sitting next to Akane now, backs to the open scree overlooking the garden. _He's gonna dump it on Ryoga! _Following some strange instinct to protect Ryoga's secret pig identity from Akane, he launched himself past Nabiki. Knowing he couldn't get around the table in time, he jumped the corner - his shoulder glancing off Nakamura and pushing him away from Ryoga – and landed right on top of Akane. His weight fell pretty hard on her and she was genuinely angry as he raised himself up off her.

"Ranma!" The look in her eye was really scary, and he had to do something fast. Nakamura had stumbled, but not fallen and he was headed back towards Ryoga.

"Sorry, Akane," he huffed as he launched himself at Ryoga this time. "I don't have time for the anti-fiance technique right now 'cuz I have a bone to pick with Ryoga."

"What?" Ryoga was understandably shocked, having done nothing to provoke this attack. "What did I do to you, Ranma?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you're gonna do if I don't attack you," Ranma landed a full body blow on Ryoga, who was ready for it and blocked it. Ranma had been ready for the block and managed to grab Ryoga's blocking arm, pulling the startled boy down on top of him, Ranma accepted his opponent's weight into his gut just as he saw Nakamura's water glass begin to tip. Quickly, he threw his arms around Ryoga's struggling form and rolled across the floor to slam into a potted plant near the screen to the garden.

"Ranma!" his mother screamed at him.

"Take it outside, boys," read the panda's little wooden sign.

"What the heck are you doing?" Ryoga said, pushing himself out of Ranma's bear-hug embrace.

"You read the panda sign," Akane came up, fuming over them both. "Take it outside!" Just as they stood, Akane sent out first one kick and the then another until they were both flying out into the darkness

"These people really fight a lot," observed Kouga as Ranma jumped across the table to land on Akane. "And I still don't get the panda."

"Yep." InuYasha had been watching Naraku very carefully. Clearly, in this strange human form, their enemy was not as violent and dangerous as he had been in his half-breed form. There was no demon aura about him and he'd been downright conversational, talking to Ranma about various business propositions that InuYasha didn't understand in the least. Outloud, InuYasha mused, "What the hell is he doing in there? What's with the water? Even Naraku isn't really that much of a klutz."

Just as InuYasha's mind was beginning to sort out the puzzle of the water, Akane set off an attack on both Ranma and the other boy, sending them flying through the air towards the pond.

"Hm," InuYasha said to himself as he realized what was about to happen to Ranma. "This ought to be interesting. Come on, wolf-butt. You'll like this." Together they began crawling back down the branch towards the tree trunk.

"What the hell?" Kouga stopped as two figures broke the surface of the water, both substantially smaller than the ones that had entered it. The larger one was carrying the smaller one, which was squealing in its grasp. Crouching in the tree over their heads, the tree-climbing canines stopped to listen for a moment.

"Ryoga!" A girl's voice floated up into the tree's leaves. "Stop squirming you little shit!"

"_Squeeeeee_!" went the pig.

"I was trying to keep your stupid secret from Akane, idiot!" The girl was mad. "Ouch! Don't bite me, you moron. I'm doing you a favor!"

"_Snort_!" went the pig.

"I'm gonna put you down. Just wait here while I sneak back into the kitchen to get some hot water." The girl tossed a little black blob into a bush by the fence and snuck back around the side of the house to disappear.

"That's the guy you said turns into a girl!" Kouga whispered to InuYasha, as they hunkered together twenty feet above this strange scene. Listening to the bushes complain, he added, "Was that a pig?"

"I'm not sure," InuYasha replied and dropped straight down, landing on all fours in front of the bush. There was a rustle of leaves and a small black pig wearing a spotted yellow cloth fell backwards onto the ground, its big white eyes staring up into InuYasha's big yellow eyes.

"_EEEEEEEE_!" The panicking pig started flailing its limbs, trying to roll its fat little body over to run. It managed to get itself righted before InuYasha grabbed the cloth in his claws, lifting the squirming thing up to eye level.

"You must be that other kid," the half-demon said.

"_Whee_! _Whee_! _Whee_!" went the pig.

Just then, Kouga dropped down next to InuYasha and whapped the pig hard enough to bring a swollen red bump to its head. "Shut up! We're hiding and we don't need you making a ruckus." The pig silenced and blinked big, angry white pig-eyes at Kouga, it's little black ears flattening against its head.

The sound of a door closing quietly put the demons on notice that the girl was coming back. "Listen, pig," InuYasha said menacingly, "we're not gonna hurt ya, but keep your squealing mouth shut unless we tell ya." They stood and moved back behind the tree trunk to watch a dark haired boy run up carrying a steaming tea kettle.

"Ryoga!" Ranma whispered impatiently. "Where the hell are you?"

"_Squeeee_!" The pig couldn't help this noise as InuYasha pinched its butt with his claws.

"There you a-" Ranma quickly shut up as he sensed the two demons emerge from behind the tree. "Put him down!" The tea kettle was on the ground and he was in fighting stance before he recognized InuYasha.

"You put him down," InuYasha said and tossed the pig casually at Ranma, who caught the noisily flailing little ball.

"Shut up, Ryoga!" Ranma said as he dropped him on his head and picked up the tea pot. As the hot water poured over the little pig, a tall, well-built and very naked Ryoga grew up out of his pig form wearing a spotted yellow kerchief in his hair.

"Shit!" Ryoga covered himself. "Where the heck are my clothes?"

"Floating in the pond," Kouga jerked his thumb behind his shoulder to point at a pool of wet cloth floating on the surface of the water, exposed to the light streaming from the open door of the house.

"Oh no!" Ryoga withdrew from the light. "I can't get them or they'll see me! Can one of you guys get my clothes for me?"

"What?" Kouga said. "You don't run around the yard naked all the time?"

"Well…" They all sensed Ryoga flush red in the dark. "Not as a human! Uh… well… not very often anyways." Everyone stared at him until he burst out in an embarrassed flail of his hands away from his private parts. "Would somebody just go get my clothes, please?"

InuYasha looked at Kouga who looked at InuYasha. They had their backs to the pond and were effectively blocking Ranma's way, if indeed, he had wanted to help.

"You didn't warn me about this shit!" Kouga said. "Help the guy out already!"

"You're closer," InuYasha said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Argh!" Kouga turned to creep to the pond, returning a moment later with sodden black and gold cloth. "You owe me one."

Ryoga didn't say anything, but grabbed his clothes and started wringing them out. Kouga and InuYasha watched this with bemusement.

"Get out of the light." Ranma hissed, keeping his voice down. "The last thing I need is for them to see _you_ guys out here."

"Should've thought of that before you _didn't_ volunteer to take a trip to the pond," Kouga grumped, moving forward. They all stepped back into the shadows.

Ranma didn't rise to the bait; he was thinking fast. Even though he'd planned on trying to find InuYasha, he hadn't planned on bringing him home, much less with a friend. Looking the red-clad figure up and down again, he had to admit that he still found the strange guy intimidating and his friend was at least as scary, wearing barbaric fur pelts. Just as he had the first time he'd been this close to InuYasha, Ranma felt a strange energy off him, the wildness of a fighter that played for keeps. His friend had it too, and unlike the first time they'd met, InuYasha wasn't distracted with 'other things' and exuded his power more fully. Instinctively, Ranma knew these guys didn't fight for fun. They were killers, and Ranma had no intention of provoking them with both families so close. He just hoped they had no desire to be provoked.

Ryoga stepped up next to him, wetly clothed, and immediately Ranma felt a little better, thinking that at the least the two of them had a chance if the other guys _were_ looking for a fight.

"Come on, Ranma," Ryoga said, moving into fighting stance, "we can take 'em together."

Ranma rolled his eyes. Apparently, Ryoga wasn't quite so astute in sensing the danger these guys represented. Unfortunately, their visitors knew provocation when they saw it.

"Is that a challenge?" Kouga growled behind grit fangs, his growl causing Ranma and Ryoga's hair stand on end

"Yes!" Ryoga said hotly, baring his own little human fangs and lifting his arms into blocking position even as he pressed his chest forward, ready to move. "You can't just show up here in Miss Akane's yard uninvited and-"

He stopped when Ranma's arm caught him across the chest, blocking him from pressing any further forward. "Shut up, Ryoga." Ryoga opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything else, Kouga spoke up.

"I'll give you a fight!" Kouga hadn't stopped growling and pressed forward himself with bared teeth.

"Cut it out," InuYasha put a hand up to block his companion's advance. "We didn't come here to get in a fight and people in this time don't just go around fighting each other."

Ranma noted InuYasha's use of the words 'in this time' and was encouraged. Maybe Akane's theory was right and these guys knew where the time portal was. This clue slipped right by Ryoga, who was still fuming silently by his side.

"You stay outta this!" Ryoga was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he tried to take on InuYasha. "You snuck into Miss Akane's yard too!"

"You're kidding, right?" Kouga completely ignored Ryoga and spoke to InuYasha, pointing back at the house. "After what we just saw in there you're telling me people don't fight in this era?"

"Well," InuYasha frowned, "they don't try to kill each other anyway. At least not that I've noticed." Turning his gaze back to Ranma he asked, "So what is with all the fighting anyway? If everyone fought as much as you guys, I'd expect to see blood all over the streets."

"It's a sport." Ranma was glad to see that in an unusual move, Ryoga begin to relax at being ignored. _Maybe the moron has finally noticed our new friend's claws and fangs_. InuYasha and Kouga cocked their heads, not understanding 'sport' to have anything to do with bashing people around, much less girls. In the interests of keeping the conversation going, Ranma clarified. "A game. No one's trying to kill each other, or even hurt them seriously."

"Fighting's a game?" Kouga shook his head and said to InuYasha, "You were right about this place. It's friggin' weird."

"Told 'ya." InuYasha said dryly.

Knowing they hadn't settled the challenge issue, but wanting to get on to more important things like becoming one hundred percent man again, Ranma changed the subject. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" He glanced nervously over InuYasha's shoulder to the house, wondering how long it would be until their absence was noticed.

"Glad to see you too," InuYasha replied.

"I was gonna look for you again, but I didn't expect you to come creeping into my house. What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"Well, I'd like to ask you the same thing," InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest, burying his clawed fingers in generous sleeves. "That guy with the long dark hair in there is bad news where we come from. We followed him and he ended up here."

"The old guy or the young guy?" Ranma and Ryoga said together, wondering if the half-demon meant Mr. Tendo.

"The young guy," InuYasha and Kouga replied.

"Nabiki's boyfriend?" Ranma said. "He does seem like a slime ball. How 'bad news' is he?

"It's a long story," InuYasha answered and then asked warily, "Why were you going to come lookin' for me?"

"That Cursed Spring you fell into," Ranma said, eying the little white ears that twitched on top of InuYasha's head. "We need to find it."

"Oh!" Myoga popped up out of InuYasha's hair to land on an ear tip. "I know…." His voice trailed off as InuYasha flicked his ear and sent the little flea flying.

"Cursed Spring?" Ryoga looked blankly into the darkness where the voice disappeared. "I'm confused. What was _that_?"

"Another long story," InuYasha sighed as he felt Myoga start to climb back up his leg.

"Shut up!" Kouga hissed, pressing back into InuYasha and smashing Myoga between their butts as the wolf pushed them deeper into the shadow, huddling together.

"Ranma!" Akane's voice floated out towards them.

"Don't let her see you," Ranma said. "We have to get back inside soon."

"Boy, she's cute," Kouga said appreciatively as they all watched Akane walk out into the moonlight. Ranma and Ryoga both looked sharply at the wolf and InuYasha frowned and inched back away from Kouga's butt as he felt the wolf's Demon Moon stir slightly.

"She's not up for grabs," Ranma said icily.

"Yeah," Ryoga said rather meekly. "Ranma's got first dibbs, but if he screws up with her, she's mine."

"Hey!" Ranma turned to Ryoga. "You've got a girlfriend, remember?"

"Oh, right." Ryoga looked perplexed. "The pig girl. Akari. I forgot. Thanks." Looking back at Kouga he said, "Anyway, you stay away from Miss Akane."

"Don't worry about him," InuYasha whispered, pointing at Kouga's back. "He's always after somebody's girl."

"Got a thing for Kagome, too, eh?" Ranma knew instinctively that he and InuYasha shared a common problem when it came to their two friends.

"Something like that," InuYasha said distractedly as he watched Akane call again for Ranma. Remembering how she had helped him out of his predicament in the park, he felt a little wave of affection for her and wanted Ranma to know she wouldn't be in any danger while he was around. "If the wolf's any trouble, I'll take care of her for you."

Misunderstanding, Ranma bristled. "Hey! Claws off!"

"Not what I meant, moron," InuYasha bristled back. Watching her move closer to the tree, InuYasha began to get nervous, not wanting to deal with Kouga and his Demon Moon if Akane got into the middle of this. "Make her go away."

"It's okay, Akane!" Ranma yelled loudly making Ryoga and Kouga jump a bit. "We'll be right in!"

"Alright!" Akane yelled back and turned to re-enter the house.

"Trusting soul," InuYasha noted, watching her leave.

"So how long you guys gonna hang around out here?" Ranma asked as they all stood again to face each other.

"Just until Naraku leaves." Kouga leaned against the tree casually.

"Nar-ku?" Ryoga mouthed the name awkwardly.

"His said his name is Jaku Nakamura," Ranma said, confused.

"Well, I think you guys missed your chance," Ryoga craned his neck to look past Kouga's shoulder. "Looks like he left."

"What?" InuYasha swung around in time with Kouga as they both fell into flight mode. Ranma jumped back to ensure his shins didn't get clipped by the long sword sheath that followed InuYasha's hip into his swing. "Damn!" InuYasha was mad at himself. "All these stupid human smells are muddling his scent!"

"Stupid human-?" Ryoga's eyebrows both soared up into their bangs and Ryoga suddenly registered the fact that he'd seen pointed ears, claws and fangs on the two in front of him.

"Let's go," Kouga jumped up on the wall in a swift motion and InuYasha crouched, ready to follow him.

"Wait!" Ranma wasn't ready to let his lead on the Japanese Cursed Springs just run out on him so easily. "We still need to talk. How can I find you again?"

InuYasha turned to him. Knowing nothing about cell phones and everything about his plans for the next day, he said. "We'll see you at the park tomorrow night."

Ranma couldn't help but smile, since that fit in nicely with his own plans for Saturday. "We'll be there."

"We'll be there, too." Kouga and Ryoga said simultaneously.

"No, you won't." InuYasha and Ranma both said dangerously, and shared a look of understanding.

"Yes we will!" Kouga and Ryoga said defiantly. Kouga continued with a smirk in his voice, "We have a score to settle!"

InuYasha and Ranma looked at each other and immediately became best friends. "No…" their voices were measured and slow, coming forth in amazing precision. "You won't."

_Oh, yes we will!_ Ryoga and Kouga both thought to themselves as the demon and half demon launched out into the night.

As Ranma picked up the tea kettle, he heard a splash and turned to see that Ryoga and jumped in the water, only to emerge again as a small black pig. Ryoga began trotting merrily into the house when Ranma gave him a swift boot and he landed right in Akane's arms, already snuggling in between her breasts where she cuddled him close.

Ranma waited for Akane to figure it out – _please!_ – that while he'd left the room flying in the air with Ryoga at his side, he was returning with nothing but a pig to show for it. A pig with a bandanna precisely the color, size and shape as the one Ryoga always wore.

"P-chan!" Akane hugged the little pig closer, getting ready to trundle off to bed. "Oh, I've missed you!"

"Akane," Ranma said nonchalantly, in case anyone currently cleaning up was listening, "I wanna tell you something."

"Can't it wait 'til tomorrow, Ranma?" Akane said, petting a finger softly between 'p-chan's' ears as the little pig swooned against her chest. And with that, she turned on her heel and headed upstairs.

"Stupid little pig," Ranma mumbled as his mother bustled up with a load of dirty dishes, dumped them in his arms and pushed him towards the kitchen.

"Go help your father do the dishes, dear," she said.

_To be continued…._


	6. Chapter 5: The Morning After

_**A/N: **In honor of the publication of Ranma's last English volume (36) recently, and InuYasha's 10th anniversary – and the closing in on what we anticipate to the be the end of the manga series - I feel that it's all the more important for me to make sure Ranma+Akane and InuYasha+Kagome live happily ever after. Thanks for the reviews. Okaasan-7 is as perceptive as ever…. Crazed One… Kouga and Sango? Dunno if that' will work, not that he would mind. And Ryoga calls Akane "Miss" because that's how the VIZ manga translates his address to her (particularly in the later volumes). Note: This fic is based on the VIZ translations of both Ranma and InuYasha because it's easier for me to keep the humorous spirit of them in my mind thinking of the VIZ versions. And finally, BIG THANKS to inuhanyounikkie for nominating and Shalini Lahiri for seconding "Time" yet again at the IYFG 4Q '06 for Best Crossover. I'm so glad you like it that much! _

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They are all the property of Rumiko Takahashi who is to be thanked for letting them come out to romp around with us all._

**The Morning After**

InuYasha and Kouga sniffed all around the streets surrounding the Tendo's, trying to track down Naraku, but the human version of their nemesis had simply disappeared.

"Must have taken a cab," InuYasha said, finally admitting defeat.

"What's a cab?" Kouga asked, tagging along behind him as they headed back to the Shrine.

"A metal monster that takes you anywhere you tell it to go." InuYasha rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that night. "Just shut up. We'll find him again."

As they approached the Shrine, it became clear that the party was over. All the lights were out and the grounds silent. There was no fresh scent of Naraku and so they approached the house, assured that he'd stayed in the city for the night.

"I'll see you in the morning," InuYasha said quietly as he moved over under Kagome's window. "I'm sure they left you a place to sleep."

"Where are you going?" Kouga growled in irritation.

"I sleep in Kagome's room," smugness oozed from InuYasha as he prepared to jump.

"And her mom doesn't mind you sleeping with her daughter right under her nose?" Kouga put his hands on his hips in supreme annoyance.

"Keep your voice down!" InuYasha whispered harshly. "I don't sleep _with_ her, idiot. I sleep on the floor. She checks on us at least three times a night. You think I'm nuts?"

"Must be a little frustrating," Kouga's smirk sounded loudly in InuYasha's ears. "So close-"

"Shut up!" InuYasha was indeed frustrated, with Kouga in particular and a lack of Kagome-snuggling in general. "I can handle it." He turned back to look up at the roof over his head. "At least until tomorrow night..," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Kouga asked as InuYasha leapt silently up to the roof and crept to Kagome's window, ignoring his tiresome companion.

Kouga entered the house the traditional way, shaking his head at his bad luck. If only he'd come back a week earlier, maybe he'd have had a chance to stop that nonsense between dog-face and Kagome. _Oh, who am I fooling?_

He found that the living room had become home to a sleeping Miroku, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kohaku and - Myoga, who popped out of his ponytail to burrow into Ginta's pelt with a barely audible sigh. Kouga inched around the cramped space and found an unused corner in which to curl up, wrapping his tail over his nose. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of giggling from upstairs and visions of Kagome and the mutt snuggling and laughing assaulted him, raising an annoyed growl in his throat.

"Move over," a foot nudged him roughly in the armpit and he yelped.

"Hey!" Kouga opened his eyes and looked up to see the shadow of InuYasha standing over him, annoyance pouring off him.

"Get outta the way," the half-demon demanded.

"I got here first!" Kouga blinked, realizing that if InuYasha was down here, he wasn't tucked in on Kagome's floor. "Why aren't you upstairs?"

"Keh! The girls are having a 'sleepover'." InuYasha tried to sit down and bumped Ginta, making Myoga squeak. "I'm not invited." He sounded really, _really_ annoyed.

"Heh," Kouga was pleased. "Well, there's no room here. Why not sleep with her brother?"

"Are you kidding?" InuYasha pulled himself back against the wall and propped Tetsusaiga against his shoulder, shutting his eyes, "Stupid Shippou is with him and they're bouncing off the walls in there. I feel sorry for whoever's gotta clean that room tomorrow." As if to emphasize his point there was a loud _thump_ on the ceiling over their heads.

Everything was silent for a minute and they heard a snore from Kohaku's direction.

"How can stupid kids make so much noise?" InuYasha grumbled to no one in particular.

Ranma snuck across the roof right over Akane's bedroom, squatting above her window and lowering himself slowly upside down, letting his pigtail fall down behind his head, to take a peek through the window. He could see her in the bed and suddenly imagined her in a skimpy nightgown. His hand slipped a little as he lost concentration. _Man, am I losing my edge? Gonna have to take Ryoga out for a practice fight to stay sharp._ Reaching down, he carefully slid the window open and gripped the edge of the roof as he curled his body down in a controlled summersault, swinging slightly until his feet landed and he twisted to perch on the window frame and then silently hopped in the room. Rising from his landing crouch he felt a whirl of air against his face as soft fabric and even softer skin wafting a floral scent landed a blow to the side of his head. Without thinking, he blocked the next move and took her to the ground, pinning her hands by her shoulders as his head cleared.

"Ranma!" She sounded surprised and he wondered who she thought she'd been whacking. Before he could say anything, a small black ball flung itself off the bed with a _Squeeeeeee!_ and smacked him on the other side of the head. _Ryoga's here! I totally forgot._

"You stupid little pig!" Ranma had to release Akane's wrists to grab the noisy littlepig off his head, and he felt her hands push into his chest, trying to get him off her. Ranma's brain was amuddle. He'd planned to come in to tell her about InuYasha and their impending rendezvous at the park – and maybe get a little something extra to appease his libido which had become over-activated earlier in the evening with all the anti-fiancé technique training – but he'd forgotten Ryoga was there in pig-form. _Now what do I do? I can't let Ryoga see we're together…and I can't let her know she's been sleeping with Ryoga in her bed all these years…Gah!_

"Let P-chan go, Ranma!" She was mad. "Why do you always attack him? Honestly, Ranma, if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous." Unable to move him, she reached up to slap at his hands as he raised up on his knees and pulled at the pig, who had a good chunk of his hair in his mouth, making his tugging pretty painful.

"Argh!" Ranma felt his hair rip and tears stung his eyes as he pulled the pig off finally. He threw Ryoga on the bed and got off Akane before she belted him for tossing her pig.

"What are you doing in here?" Akane got up; her tone softened a little bit as she moved closer to him. "Did you come in for a little more anti-finance practice?"

_Uh-oh! She thinks I came in for some extra fun… which, of course, I did… among other things… except for stupid Ryoga… Damn! _ "Who else would be sneaking into your room in the middle of the night?" He took a step back away from her. Even though he _had_ planned on something more than relating the news about his lead on the time portal, Ranma didn't want to tip off Ryoga. Not only would it crush him to find out Akane was taken, but he'd blab to everyone and their secret would be out.

"Sometimes it seems like everyone _but_ you tries to get in here." She giggled and advanced a step, thinking he was playing hard to get. "The night before last it was Happosai…"

"That freak!" Ranma felt his blood begin to boil at the thought of his immature father's even more immature master, Happosai the pantythief, sneaking into Akane's room at night. But Happosai made a good excuse… "That's why I came in here!" _Oh, good one!_ He congratulated himself.

"What?" Akane sounded confused. "Happosai's not in here tonight, Ranma."

"Are you sure?" Ranma moved over to her underwear drawer, opened it, and started rummaging around. "Look's normal and – ouch!" His exclamation followed a sound whack to the head from Akane's math book.

"Get out of my drawers, Ranma!" Akane sounded mad and Ranma crouched and held his hand to the swelling red lump on his head. _Oh, no, Akane. It's in your drawers I want to get!_ His eyes were riveted to her thighs which were totally exposed – right at eye level – under the short pyjama top she wore – on top of little else.

Blinking furiously to help distract himself, he moved around the room for show, looking under her desk, in her closet and he would have checked her bedding but when he got to her bed he heard a sad attempt at a pig growl. Fairly sure he could distinguish Ryoga from the crumpled bedding, he bopped it and was rewarded with a muffled little _gah! _sound. "Nope! No Happosai here!" With that little snicker he started to turn away from the bed when a flying body hit him, crushing him to the bed under her slight weight, right on top of the grunting pig.

"What was that for?" Ranma rolled over underneath Akane's soft curves, which were all over him. His heart pounded nervously, as he did have the presence to note Ryoga's angry little squeaks under the small of his back.

"You mean you came in here to search my room," Akane sounded plotting, "and not search _me_?" The feel of her warm skin seeped through his clothes and sent a little flush up to his cheeks.

_Stupid pig!_ Ranma was getting more and more annoyed with 'Ryoga's little secret' and seriously considered just telling Akane right there… He might have done so except that at that very moment, Ryoga bit his butt.

"Ouch!" He shot up off the bed, dumping Akane on the floor with an _ooph!_ and turned to rifle through her bedding until he found the sniggering little black ball. "Don't bite me!" he scolded the squirming pig. Quickly calculating his odds, he concluded that Akane would forgive him faster if he tossed 'P-chan' out the window than if he told her that she'd been sleeping with Ryoga. Always a man of action when faced with a difficult choice, Ranma flung Ryoga out into the yard, basically aiming for the pond. Hearing a small splash, he smiled and turned - prepared - just in time to catch Akane as she launched herself at him, arms raised and ready to pummel.

"Gotcha!" He caught her.

"Why'd you-" She didn't get any farther before he had her in the Lip Lock, one arm behind her waist and the other holding her fist where he'd stopped it from landing another blow to his head. Walking her backward as their tongues got into the game, they fell back on the bed and this time he was on top.

After a few minutes, he let her up for air and she snuggled into his neck. _Yes!_ Ranma thought to himself. _Made her forget all about Ryoga!_

"I can't believe you threw P-chan out the window, Ranma." She said quietly and kissed his ear.

_Damn!_ "He's okay, Akane. I can't let him get away with biting me on the ass." _Bad enough I let him get away with going to bed with you every night!_

"I know." She kissed his neck softly and his whole body responded with a frustrated groan, an entire week's worth of furtive teasing in alleyways and tonight's Lip Lock practice having put every nerve on high alert. Ranma realized that if he wasn't careful, he'd succumb to her charms any second now, which he'd promised himself he wouldn't do in the house… anywhere near either of their fathers. For normal couples, it really wouldn't be so bad to get caught kissing, but for him it meant either being smashed into little pieces or thrown into a tux and married at two A.M. in the morning. Actually, now that he thought about it, having escaped that fate once already, for _him_ it definitely meant both. Taking a deep breath to try to clear his head as her tongue slipped out to lick the cleft at the base of his throat - ensuring that his head wouldn't clear no matter how hard he tried - he reminded himself, _This is why we have the park. Wait for the park, Ranma. Wait…_

"Hey, Akane," he rose off her with a huge effort, kneeling over her on the bed. "Guess who I saw tonight?"

"Who?" Akane was effectively distracting herself undoing the clasps in his shirt. The feel of her fingers working the ties was nice.

"InuYasha." Ranma said and reluctantly put his hand over hers, stilling her fingers.

"InuYasha?" She looked up at him. "Did you ask him about the Cursed Springs? And-" She was confused. "When did you see him? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I tried to, but you were too busy taking P-chan to bed." Ranma couldn't help the sarcastic little jab and immediately bit his tongue as she pulled her hands out of his and dropped them away from his half unbuttoned shirt. He could tell she was frowning at him.

"I didn't get a chance to ask him about the Springs." He dropped back down on her and kissed her neck this time. _Just one more little tease might be okay…_ "He was here stalking Nabiki's boyfriend."

"What?" Akane wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he slipped his tongue out to trace the curve of her ear, enjoying the little suck of breath she took in next to him.

"Says he's a nasty guy," Ranma murmured quietly. "But here's the best part." He breathed warm air against her neck and smiled as she arched herself into him. "We're gonna meet InuYasha in the park tomorrow night. We can ask him whatever we want then."

"The park…I'd like to go back to the park." Akane placed her hands on either side of his head and steered his mouth around to hers, just about to take his lips slowly into a steaming kiss. Just as their lips met, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ranma felt a little skittish all of a sudden, lying on top of her in the dark, offering her an invitation to the place they'd first made love… ostensibly to do it again... and feeling her freeze…

"Tomorrow?" Akane said.

"Yeah," Ranma said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. _She does want to go back to the park, doesn't she? She sure acted like it until just a second ago…_ "Tomorrow night…"

"Okay," Her lips curled into a smile in the dark, just below where their lips almost met. "Good…"

"Yeah, good," he muttered into her open mouth, relieved. They kissed then and as their tongues and lips began to pull the rest of their bodies into a squirming battle to touch every square inch of each other, Ranma began to wonder if he could wait for the park after all. Just when he thought he might take advantage of his unbuttoned state to get her in the same condition, risking marriage and everything, they heard a little pounding on the door, about six inches off the ground - right at pig height.

"P-chan!" Akane sat up, dumping Ranma onto the floor with a _flump_. He stood as she opened the door for the wet little pig in the hall. Ryoga's small black self sauntered back to the bed and dug his little hooves into Ranma's bare foot as he prepared to launch himself up into the bedclothes.

"Ow!" Ranma lifted his foot up quickly and 'helped' his insufferable friend back to bed. Ryoga landed with a squeak.

"Where were we?" Akane came back up with a hand on her top button, fingering it suggestively.

_Damn you, Ryoga!_ Ranma backed away. "We'll pick this up again tomorrow, Akane." He sounded really lame and he knew it. "That's what the park is for, right?"

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"I promise." Ranma reached over to whack the bedcovers, generating an annoyed _eep!_ from Ryoga; whisked by a frowning Akane, planting a little kiss on her cheek out of pig view, and exited out the window and onto the roof.

_Stupid pig. _Ranma thought as he cooled off on his way back across the rooftops to the darkened dojo. _I really ought to just out the guy. I know he's gonna cause trouble for us._ Slipping the screen open and closed behind him, he entered the small training and competition hall adjacent to the Tendo residence. The dojo had become his bedroom ever since his mom and dad had reunited and his dad had unceremoniously kicked him out the bedroom he had shared for several years with Ranma. Ranma viewed his new room with a sense of irony, the _Anything Goes School of Martial Arts_ Training Facility being his promised inheritance if he agreed to marry one of the Tendo daughters. As he rolled out his futon and collapsed into it, he decided for the millionth time not to think about the future, except for the happy thoughts running around in his head about the next evening in the park.

A pained grunt, followed by a horrendous moan of agony woke InuYasha and he found himself in a fighting stance in the middle of the Higurashi's living room before he'd even opened his eyes. Focusing, he found Shippou cradled on Miroku's stomach, laughing as the monk held his head in his hands and let out the most awful wail that sounded like _Shippou, get the hell off me!_ Except that the monk's tongue seemed to be getting in the way of his words.

_What the hell?_ InuYasha blinked and crinkled his nose as the odour of stale alcohol accosted him from everyone in the room except Kohaku and Kouga, still curled up at his feet; tensing again, he crouched lower when he heard Souta running down the stairs.

"The girls threw me out!" the little boy laughed.

"These guys aren't alive enough to throw us out!" Shippou squealed gleefully, causing the just-waking-up wolf pack to wince in pain at the high pitched noise.

"I'm alive," InuYasha growled and gnashed his teeth for effect as he tip-toed his way through the tangled bodies and grabbed the two little boys by the scruff of their necks, moving to the hallway and dropping them unceremoniously. "Get out of here and leave everyone alone."

"Aw, come on, InuYasha!" Shippou scampered up his firerat and tapped on his head with his tiny hand, sniggering the whole time. "Does that hurt?"

"No!" The half demon grabbed the little kitsune again and dropped him once more onto the ground. "I didn't have too much to drink last night, so your pranks are just pissing me off."

"Oh." Shippou and Souta's faces fell. "Sorry." InuYasha bared his teeth and growled and the boys ran outside laughing.

Despite his ham-fisted efforts to help the groggy partygoers sleep in undisturbed, the damage had been done and the girls huddled tentatively at the top of the stairs, venturing down slowly one at a time, clinging to the railing. InuYasha studied their faces finding it painful to watch them and Miroku hadn't stopped moaning in the other room, either. Annoyed, he jumped up the stairs, grabbed Kagome around the waist – ignoring her little squeak of surprised discomfort – and whisked her out the door.

"Ow!" She sounded sick and her face visibly paled, so he put her down outside instead of jumping up into a tree like he'd planned. She steadied herself by grabbing a handful of red cloth on his chest and then brought a hand to her mouth. Closing her eyes she swallowed and grimaced. "Don't do that again for a while, okay?"

"Fine." He frowned at her. "I told you that stuff is nasty."

"You did." She leaned into him a little more and he put an arm around her waist, ready to catch her if her knees buckled.

"You get yourself feeling better, Kagome." He said seriously.

"Why?" She tried a weak smile. "Are you that anxious to go shopping with me and Sango?"

"What?" This time it was he that paled. She smiled a little more.

"I told you we're going to get you, Miroku, Kohaku and Sango some future clothes so you can move around more easily in this time. Maybe I'll get Kouga some too."

"No one notices me," he said innocently.

"Right." Her smile grew wider. "You want to go back to the park without anyone noticing too much to interrupt our privacy, don't you?" She squiggled her fingers underneath the fold of his shirt, pulling a little at the ties, working his weak spot.

"Of course," he softened just a little, beginning again to look forward to the evening ahead. "And we're going there tonight to meet Ranma, so you need to get well – and fast."

"Ranma?" She looked surprised, then pleased, then sick again and pursed her lips as though something unpleasant stirred behind them. "Tonight?"

"Yeah. You'll never guess who Kouga and I saw last night." InuYasha watched her face begin to contort, both amused and concerned at her apparent lack of enthusiasm for the return to the place they'd first made love.

"Who?" Kagome was struggling now.

"Naraku!" InuYasha said, his eyes growing wide as the telltale signs of nausea swept over her face.

She turned green and her hand flew back to her mouth. "Sorry…" She let him go and stumbled to the side of the door where she totally lost it, tossing her sake and the remains of dinner into the bush. InuYasha grimaced and turned away, disgusted. When she managed to move back to him, he stepped away, wrinkling his highly sensitive nose. She grimaced again. "I guess I smell pretty bad, huh?"

"No shit…" He suppressed a gag. "Get cleaned up. Then we'll talk." He watched her stumble away, annoyed that she was in no condition to keep working the ties of his shirt. He decided to avoid the front door altogether, going around back and stopping to pull Souta and Shippou out of a large crate they'd climbed into, and couldn't get out of, near the back door.

"Thanks, InuYasha!" Souta said.

Looking at the kids, InuYasha realized Naraku was wandering around the city somewhere and even in his human form could probably inflict damage on them. The first pang of parental instinct he'd ever felt twanged in him then and he grabbed one and then the other, tossing them towards the house.

"Get in there, and don't come back out unless you're with me!" He growled.

"What?" Shippou was indignant. "First you throw us out and now you're throwing us back in?" The little kit started to run away, but InuYasha jumped in front of him and lifted him by the tail. "It's not fair!" Shippou wailed.

"Nope." InuYasha agreed as she shooed Souta back inside. "Not a bit."

Ryoga was waiting at the breakfast table for Ranma when he came in from his morning workout in his 'bedroom.' Akane wasn't there yet, since she liked to sleep in on Saturdays.

"What were you doing in Akane's room last night, Ranma?" Ryoga looked suspiciously over his rice bowl at Ranma, who focused on the selection of breakfast pickles Kasumi had laid out.

"You were there, you swine," Ranma couldn't suppress a smile at his stupid joke. "I was protecting her from Happosai." _And how is it you didn't notice that it was her that was coming on to me?_

"I protect her very well from that old creep," Ryoga didn't try to hide his anger. "I think you're taking this anti-finance technique a little too far, Ranma."

"It's none of your business, Ryoga," Ranma let a serious note into his voice as he scooped up a big mouthful of rice, levelling a steady gaze at his rival and friend.

"What?" Ryoga looked shocked. "Then I _did_ see your shirt unbuttoned when I came back in!"

"So what?" Ranma blushed a little despite himself. "It was the middle of the night. I was on my way to bed. Don't read anything into it."

"Does Akane know what you're up to?" Ryoga's frown had narrowed his eyes to bare slits over his rice.

_Um, yeah!_ "Ryoga, you're getting paranoid," Ranma mumbled into another mouthful,

"After finding a couple of weirdos spying on us last night? Maybe I am." Ryoga let the other shoe drop. "Where did you know those guys from? And what do they know about the Cursed Springs?"

"Oh, them." Ranma swallowed. "I only knew the white haired guy. Met him at a park."

"Right." Ryoga put his food down. "Do they know something about the time portal to the Sengoku Jidai? Is that why you wanted to meet them tonight?"

Ranma made sure to stuff his face extra full of rice while he thought about how to answer Ryoga's question. He really didn't mind if Ryoga found the Japanese Cursed Springs with him. They'd gone on failed expeditions for the Springs often enough, and had helped each other basically destroy the ones in China so there was no hope for them ever to be normal men again, the kind that didn't transform into weird things whenever they got wet. So, he figured Ryoga deserved to find the Japanese Springs as much as anyone, except himself of course. But ever since Akane had figured out that InuYasha might have the key to the location of the time portal, his interest in bringing Ryoga – or anyone else - along on the hunt had diminished considerably. InuYasha and Kagome were not just friends, they were special friends of his and Akane's, with whom they shared a special secret. Not one that he had any intention of sharing with Ryoga. Ryoga continued to stare accusingly at him and so he swallowed with an exaggerated motion of his adam's apple.

"They might know about the time portal, I don't know yet. I'll know after tonight," Ranma replied.

"You wouldn't go to the Springs without me, Ranma! After I saved your life at Jusenkyo?" Ryoga looked mad. "Just like before, we'll go together. I'm coming with you tonight to that park. Besides, I need to meet that other guy's challenge."

"Don't worry, Ryoga, I wouldn't think of leaving you behind when we go to the Springs." Catching Ryoga's cynical expression, he added. "Well, okay, I'd _think_ about it, but I wouldn't _do_ it..." He looked down into his almost-empty rice bowl. "But nobody's going back in time tonight. How 'bout you take _my_ challenge and I'll tell ponytail-boy you were too beat up to come?" Ranma seriously did want to spar with Ryoga today; he'd been so distracted with Akane over the past week that he was feeling out of practice. And trouncing Ryoga was a great way to keep him away from the park so he could be alone with Akane.

"Right…" Ryoga rolled his eyes. "I'll pass on _your_ apologies. When you wanna start?"

"How about now?" Ranma put his bowl down.

"Okay. Where?" Ryoga followed suit, looking determined.

"In the yard." Ranma began to rise and noticed Ryoga looking confused. _Shit. Don't tell me he can't find the yard?_ Ryoga continued to look around the room as though he might find a yard there.

"Here. Lemme help you find it. Hai-ya!" Ranma grabbed the fabric of Ryoga's shirt as he began to stand, using his own momentum against him to toss him through the open screen out into the yard. Next, he launched himself outside and the two of them began punching, kicking and vaulting around the yard.

Akane came downstairs just as Nabiki came in from the kitchen, bearing a small tray of tea cups and a tea pot. Both girls were smiling radiantly.

"You look happy," Akane said, surprised to see a smile on her conniving sister's face.

"I have a date tonight," Nabiki said softly.

_Me too,_ Akane thought to herself.

"I'm starting my new job," Nabiki said dreamily.

"Tonight?" Akane mused. "And then you're going on a date after work?"

"No," Nabiki said, holding her tea and staring off into space. "Work _is_ my date. I'm taking over management of the Karaoke Box for Jaku. He needs to start scouting for new business opportunities.

"So…"Akane tried to piece this all together. "You're going on a date, but your date isn't going to be there."

"He says he'll come around at the end of my shift," Nabiki actually blushed, which Akane found fascinating to watch, having never seen her sister unsettled for any reason. "He said we'll have some fun after the place closes."

"Oh," Akane said, not really wanting to know more about her sister's plans. Then she remembered what Ranma had said about Jaku being bad news. "How well do you know Jaku, Nabiki? Are you sure you can trust him?"

"Not really," Nabiki said absent-mindedly, sipping her tea. "I don't need to trust him to run his business. I've got the keys and the money, remember? He should really worry more about trusting me, don't you think?"

"I guess." Akane wondered if she should say more to Nabiki but decided against it, having no real information herself.

"And what are you up to tonight?" Nabiki levelled a knowing glare at her little sister. Akane's heart raced, seeing the look in Nabiki's eyes that came on whenever she was considering a new blackmail scheme.

"Not much," Akane said, unconsciously glancing outside where Ranma and Ryoga were tumbling around the yard.

"I see." Nabiki's eyebrow raised.

"We're just going to the park tonight," Akane meant this to come off in a casual way, but the blush that spread over her cheeks completely gave her away.

"The park?" Nabiki asked, now totally focused on Akane's cheeks.

"Yeah," Akane tried to put some assertiveness back in her voice. "Ranma's started helping me work on my fighting skills and there's a nice place to work out in the park."

"Hmmm… A nice place to work out…" her sister's voice had become silken smooth, a dangerous sign. "Nicer than our dojo?"

"More private," Akane tried not to wince as she realized the suggestiveness of this statement just as the words left her lips.

"I see," Nabiki said once more, letting the subject drop – verbally at least.

Akane decided that even if she did have enough information to warn Nabiki about Jaku, she didn't feel much like helping her devious sister anyway.

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi had all insisted on going straight home once they'd reached the bottom stair. None of them were in any condition to travel, though and had required InuYasha to carry them each down to a waiting cab. Kagome could practically see the half-demon holding his nose as he ferried them each down the steep steps in three easy bounds.

Kagome herself felt better the moment she swallowed her first spoonful of rice. Watching Sango's face as she struggled to even look at the savoury spread her mother had laid out, Kagome grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her into the bathroom, instructing her on how to feel better. Sango complied, disappeared to clean herself up and came down the stairs looking much better a few minutes later. Miroku, Hakkaku and Ginta wouldn't even come to the table.

"Should I give them the secret?" Sango asked Kagome quietly, aware of the strange looks InuYasha and Kouga shot their way.

"No," Kagome snickered. "They'll figure it out. It'll give them something to do while we go shopping."

"We don't have time to go shopping, Kagome." InuYasha sounded peeved. "We've got to go looking for Naraku. Or Jak-off. Or whatever the hell he calls himself now."

"You can go looking for Naraku if you want, but don't expect to sneak up on him in that getup. From what you said, it sounds like he's figured out how to blend in." Kagome sounded playful, a distinct turnaround from her demeanour only a half an hour before. "Let me get you some decent clothes to go wandering around the city in at least." InuYasha scowled at her. "You said he was a 'weak human' and we're going to find out from Ranma tonight where he's hiding, didn't you?"

InuYasha just scowled as he dumped a load of rice down his throat.

"Then don't worry about it," Kagome said lightly. "You can stay here and protect everyone in case he tries to get back through the well," she popped a briny plum into her mouth, "and we'll go shopping." She winked at Sango who looked at her with a little trepidation. Kohaku and Kouga sat silently at the end of the table, eating and watching InuYasha try to figure out if he should argue. They were both surprised when he gave an irritated shrug and grabbed another bowl of rice.

Kagome loaned Sango some jeans and a pink t-shirt she tied at the waist. Miroku managed to wake up enough to admire her form when she waved good-bye. Rolling over, he blinked a few times after she disappeared.

"Is it my imagination or are Kagome's clothes delightfully small on Sango's more womanly form?" the monk stopped moaning long enough to muse.

"Shut up long enough to go throw up, Miroku," InuYasha said sourly from the hallway. "We gotta talk."

The monk paled at the suggestion but finally gave in to reality and headed for the door.

"Miroku's not much good without his wind tunnel." Kouga observed as the monks' robes _fwipped_ around the corner when he broke into a run. "Think he'll be any good in a fight with those guys we met last night?"

"Miroku's got plenty of fight left in him, wolf." InuYasha headed outside again, nose wrinkled at Hakkaku and Ginta's sprawled forms. "But _we're_ not going anywhere tonight, Kouga. And _we_ don't need to fight anyone just yet."

"What's with you these days?" Kouga followed him out the door and raised his muscled arms over his head for a luxurious stretch in the morning sun. "You've got Kagome; Naraku pops ups up as a human and all of a sudden you don't want to fight?" He shook his head as though to clear it, and his whole body got into the act, both his tails bouncing around behind him.

"Oh, I wanna fight…" InuYasha suddenly saw the merit in fighting for fun. "I've had about enough of your lip. That's reason enough for me." He lunged at Kouga, who had already anticipated his trajectory and begun to move out of the way, but not before InuYasha turned unexpectedly and grabbed his ankle, taking him down. The dust flew all around them as they rolled, leapt and pounced on each other all morning long.

"Sango!" Kagome called to her friend, wondering where she'd gotten to. "Come look at the _clothes_." All morning, Sango had been wandering off to various sections of the department store to look at miracles of modern gadgetry – everything _but_ clothes. The kitchen section had captivated her, but it was primarily the pots and plates that fascinated her with their intricate designs and colors… until she managed to read the box about how to use a breadmaker and almost started hyperventilating. Next, it was the sports section. Although she wasn't too impressed with the tiny – and very flimsy - boomerangs, the various balls, bats, fishing poles and netting seemed to entrance her.

"Here I am!" Sango came up carrying a hockey stick. "Look, Kagome! It's like a boomerang on a stick!" She took the precisely designed light metal stick on both hands and bowed it a bit. "It's strong and really flexible! You live in an age of miracles!"

"Shush," Kagome glanced around nervously. "Nobody else here really thinks of a hockey stick as miraculous, Sango. Keep your voice down."

"Okay." Sango looked disappointed.

"Maybe we'll get you one later," Kagome said soothingly, "but for now, we have to get you some more clothes and a purse. Then you have to help me pick out some stuff for the guys."

"We're going to get some of these modern clothes for InuYasha?" Sango looked incredulous, her eyes widening in shock. "He'll kill us before he'll put them on."

"No he won't," Kagome said smugly. "I know just how to get him to do it.

"Oh," Sango propped the hockey stick up against a sock display. "Well, okay. If you say so."

"Yep." Kagome turned back to the rack of athletic bras she'd been sizing up. "Now, come on. You've got to go try these on…"

"These are clothes?" Sango's eyes were wide, no doubt imagining Miroku's wandering hands if she showed up at the Shrine in little more than the spandex hanging from Kagome's hand.

"Not usually," Kagome said with a twinkle in her eye. "These are the clothes." And she held up something only slightly less skimpy. Sango paled a bit and swallowed.

Four hours later, Sango left with two bras, six pair of underwear, four shirts, two pairs of pants, two pairs of shoes, two skirts, a dress, a sweat suit and one pair of pyjamas. Each was color coordinated with the rest which gave her a complete wardrobe.

"Very practical," Kagome pronounced as they left the store. Sango was exhausted. "That will do for now at least, until our next trip."

"Next trip? Kagome, I don't feel so well." Sango sat down near a huge indoor fountain near the escalator. "We're going home now, right?

"Oh, no," Kagome said. "Time to get the guys' stuff."

"I can't take another of those," Sango pointed up at the floor they'd just left.

"Oh, no. This will be much easier, they're guys after all…" Kagome said and took off down the escalator, headed into a dark place with loud rock music playing. Sango shuffled along behind her, yawning.

Two hours later, InuYasha, Miroku, Kouga, Kohaku, Ginta and Hakkaku sat around in Souta's bedroom looking at the strangely shaped fabrics that kept emerging out of the bags Kagome and Sango had brought home.

"These are way too small…" Ginta said, peering into the bottom of a pant leg and spying the floor.

Miroku had stripped and was putting a pair of dockers on backwards. They all watched him as he began to figure out he had too much fabric in the front and not enough in the back. Just then, Souta came in with Shippou. InuYasha immediately growled and Shippou stuck out his tongue, but kept it still for a change. Souta started laughing.

"You've got them on backwards!" Souta said. "And get some underwear on! Kagome bought you underwear, didn't she?" He rummaged around in the bag and pulled out some small white packages.

As the guys emerged a little while later, they found Kagome and Sango slumped against each other on the sofa, asleep. Souta ran up and shook Kagome's shoulders. His sister jerked awake and blinked a few times. Sango aroused more slowly.

"Hey, Kagome!" Souta yelled. "Kouga needs lowriders!"

"Huh?" his sister winced and sat up. "What?"

"Kouga's tail is _real_," Souta excitedly ran around behind the wolf and yanked the tail that popped out the back of his too-tight jeans, eliciting a threatening growl. Sango and Kagome's eyes widened as they realized the wolf hadn't been able to button the front of his jeans all the way over his smashed tail and tucked in brown T-shirt which sported the kanji symbols for 'wild beast.' They looked at each other and the same thought passed between them, _If only we'd 'forgotten' to get them shirts!_ They sniggered.

"What's so damned funny?" InuYasha was fuming, looking extremely uncomfortable – and incredibly _hot_, Kagome thought – in a pair of tight jeans (unfortunately fully buttoned) and a brick-red T-shirt with the kanji symbols on it for 'hot dog.' "These things are so tight, I can't even move!"

"You look good, InuYasha," Kagome said appreciatively, eyeing him up and down.

"But there's nowhere for Tetsusaiga to go," he whined, wiggling his fingers in the beltloops too small for the sword he held in his other hand.

"You don't need Tetsusaiga here in the future," she assured him for the tenth time that day. "I think swords are still illegal anyway." She continued to watch him poke at his pants, trying unsuccessfully to find a space for his hand or finger to fit. There was no space between his new clothes and his body, which suited her just fine. He crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to look stubborn, but this only had the effect of flexing the muscles of his arms and chest where she could see them for a change. Kagome's breath caught in her throat, a sound his sensitive ears picked up.

Kagome couldn't help herself and for a moment, she gave in to the unabashed adoration of his body. She felt her mouth fall open watching him slouch in his new outfit, dropping his arms to his sides now and undoubtedly feeling exposed. In fact, in contrast to the way every bit of his form was usually hidden in billowing red fabric, these clothes hugged every curve and plane of his rather amazingly sculpted frame. She couldn't help it and felt her aura, recently freed by his Demon Moon, sneak out to touch him a little. Suddenly, his ears perked straight up to the ceiling, feeling its touch, and he swung his eyes up to catch hers. They stared at each other for a moment, heat rising in their cheeks.

"I don't know, InuYasha…" Miroku was strutting around in his own pants, neatly pleated and facing the correct direction now. The monk was wearing a lavender button down shirt with a little animal on it. "I think these clothes feel rather sensuous. What do you think, Sango?"

They all looked at Sango, only to find her staring shamelessly at her monk's butt as he preened around the room. It suddenly occurred to Kagome that no one in their group except InuYasha had ever seen the contours of Miroku's butt so well defined before, his robes having done far too effective a job at hiding his… _hmmm… very nice… _backside. Kagome blinked again at Sango, whose mouth had fallen open as her hand twitched in her lap.

"She likes them," Kagome said with a smile. "InuYasha, I'll go back tomorrow to get Kouga some lowriders, and if you come with me, you can try on some other styles that won't be so tight." She got up and approached him with a flick at his Demon Moon that made him suck in his breath. "But I'm going to make you keep these… even if you wear them just for me."

InuYasha blushed but he accepted her arms around his waist.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna wear shoes," the half demon said, intending to sound angry, but sounding resigned instead. Miroku smiled knowingly while Kouga growled and turned away as Kagome nuzzled into his neck and tightened her grip on his body. Kohaku, Ginta and Hakkaku snickered and Shippou and Souta ran screaming out the door. Sango hadn't stopped looking at Miroku's butt.

"I'd like to accompany you," Miroku said, clearing his throat and experimenting with putting his hands in his pockets. "I've seen representations…uh…"

"Pictures," Kagome clarified.

"Pictures… of other styles and designs I'd like to try," the monk approached a small mirror in the hallway and preened again for himself.

"Okay, but we're on a budget," Kagome said, wondering what she'd gotten her mother's credit card into. "I gotta go do some homework now, what are you guys going to do?"

Just then her mother showed up, eyeing the men with amusement, and not a small amount of appreciation. "I'd like some help cleaning up from last night, if you don't mind."

"I need to help Kagome with her homework," InuYasha said, following her up the steps. Kouga growled again and eyed him suspiciously. Everyone else pitched in hoping it wouldn't last long and they'd be able to collapse soon. The previous night was catching up with them in more ways than one.

The sun was low over the low roofs of Nerima when Ranma crept across the rooftop again, lowering himself to peep in Akane's window. He saw her hunched over her computer screen, intensely examining the text on the page. As he watched her scroll, a picture of two naked bodies clutching each other came into view. _Akane's reading porn on the internet?_ He shook his head and figured he was just confused from looking at it upsidedow. He knocked on the glass window. She started and punched the power button on the monitor quickly. Turning with a smile, she moved over to open the window. Grabbing the pigtail that fell down behind his head she drew him into an awkward, upside down kiss that felt very good.

"Are you alone?" His smile looked silly from this angle, but happy.

"Of course I'm alone," she said.

"No pigs?" He slowly somersaulted down into the room and landed lightly next to her.

"I haven't seen P-chan at all today," she said distractedly and slipped into his arms. "Is it time to go to the park?"

"Yep." Ranma hugged her to him, enjoying the way their bodies fit together so perfectly. "We didn't set an exact time, but I figure if we're early to meet InuYasha, we'll just have to find a way to stay busy."

They kissed.

"Stay busy… Akane murmured when their lips finally parted. Grabbing his hand, she headed for the door, dragging him along behind, but he stopped after a few steps.

"Let's go out this way." He pulled on her in the opposite direction, back towards the window.

"Why?" She finally seemed to be focusing.

"Won't everyone give us a hard time if they see us going out together?" Ranma was really most worried about Ryoga, but realized that if Nabiki were still around, she'd be looking for blackmail opportunities.

"I suppose…" Akane was thinking. "But how are we going to get out the window?"

"Easy." Ranma swept her into his arms and jumped effortlessly to the window sill, smiling to himself at the feel of her arms suddenly gripping his neck. "The rooftops, how else?" With a leap, to the tree and then onto the roof he was running along the roofs towards the subway station that would take them to the Tokyo park to meet InuYasha, Akane in his arms.

"Do you think he'll bring Kagome with him?" Akane asked.

"Oh, I'm betting he will." Ranma remembered the look in InuYasha's eyes the night before when they spoke of meeting up at the park.

As they moved swiftly along, oblivious to everything around them, Ryoga moved out of the shadows lower in the tree, where InuYasha and Kouga had hidden the night before. Scowling, he ran along behind them, careful not to be seen, and equally careful not to lose sight of them. The last thing he wanted was to get lost in the middle of Tokyo tonight. He had an appointment to keep.

InuYasha stood at the window in Kagome's room, arms crossed and watching the sun settle low into the sky. He had hardly moved for the last twenty minutes. Kagome even thought she heard him humming once, his mind far away. Closing her school book, she watched the dying sun glint in his eyes, deepening their golden glow. She traced the fine edge of his profile from the corner of her eye for a moment, amazed again at the huge changes that had taken place for them over the last week. They'd made love (she still had to pinch herself remembering that she'd not only seen, but touched every inch of the incredible body hiding in those jeans), they'd killed Naraku (they thought), they'd gotten drunk (twice in her case), they'd made a wish on the jewel (okay, _she'd_ made the wish), they'd found out that Naraku was human and somehow connected to Ranma and Akane (who they never thought they'd see again), she'd actually gone to school five days in a row, and – perhaps the most amazing thing of all – InuYasha had developed a sense of humor. Or at least, he had found some good-natured patience somewhere they'e never known he had. A tiny part of her dared to believe that meant he was happy with the way things were turning out. It was like her whole world had turned upside down.

She pushed her chair back to stand and slipped behind him, wrapping her arms and her aura around his waist. He released his own arms to rest them on hers, remaining still so she could keep her cheek against the soft hair falling down his back. She felt the stirrings of his Demon Moon smooth along her arm and around her shoulders, soft and warm.

"I can't believe how much has changed," she whispered softly, enjoying not only the feel of his body, but his calm acceptance of their intimacy.

"Mm," he replied just as softly, but with an edge of uneasiness. "Feels strange." Kagome sensed that his mind was still far away.

"You okay?" she asked. "You don't seem happy… exactly." She puzzled, trying to figure out just what she had seen in his expression.

"I'm fine." He took a deep breath which she heard as it smoothly entered his lungs, her ear against his back. Turning in her encircling embrace to drop his arms around her, he held her close. She felt his hand rise to cup the back of her head as she burrowed her face into his chest, never wanting to leave the safety of his arms. Of all the times he'd held her over the years, his arms had never been as comforting as they had become in the last week, when he'd done more than just hold on to her. Since the park, he'd held her _to_ him.

"It's time to go," he said into her hair, his breath warm. "Hopefully, Ranma will know where Naraku is hiding in this city."

"Are we meeting him at the same place in the park as last time?" She sounded a little nervous as she hugged him tight.

"Uh… Yeah…" He hugged her back, wondering why she didn't sound more excited to be going back to the park all of a sudden. "I guess so. We weren't too specific."

She broke away and held on to his hand, pulling him towards the door playfully and melting his fears. "Then I guess we'd better go."

"Nope." He resisted, pulling her back to him with a jerk and bending to scoop her into his arms in a single smooth motion. He leaned over so she could snag his hat off her desk and before she knew it, they were perched on the window sill.

"Wha-?" Her sentence wasn't even formed in her mind before he'd launched them down from the second story window to land close to the building, unlikely to be seen by anyone in the house.

"We're sneakin' out." InuYasha's voice was low. "Don't need to attract any attention tonight." In two jumps he'd taken them to the well and in three more they were on the street below, running to the park. "Geez I hate jumping in these jeans things, they're so damned tight."

"Just how I like them," Kagome couldn't help laughing. InuYasha just grumbled, but seemed to accept the compliment well enough.

A dark shape emerged into the growing dusk behind them, slipping silently into the growing dusk, tail flapping squashidly out of his jeans.

It was going to be crowded in the park tonight.

_To be continued….._

_A/N: One more chapter of "Time" and finally (at least one) new "Park" Chapter will appear. Be patient! It's hard, I know… so very, very hard…._


	7. Chapter 6: Third Wheel MeetUp

_**A/N** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's taken me so long to get to these new chapters. And HUGE THANKS to Inuhanyounikkie and Shalini Lahiri nominating for seconding "A Romp Through Time" and for all of you who voted it Best Crossover Fic in InuYasha FanGuild's 4th Quarter '06 Awards. You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you! Now, for this chapter… please don't give me a hard time about the uses of the words 'demon' and 'youkai'. I know I'm using them improperly, but I'm doing it for a reason in this fic, which is making me mess with canon and Japanese terms more than I usually do in my other writing. Just forgive me and enjoy, okay? I've added some reviewer responses at the end. Thanks for the reviews, they make me feel so good! **Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They are all the property of Rumiko Takahashi who is to be thanked for letting them come out to romp around with us all._

**Third Wheel Meet-Up**

InuYasha put Kagome down after a few blocks when he thought they'd made their escape from the Shrine unnoticed. They walked quickly, looking forward to what lay ahead. After a few blocks, they saw the trees from the park's edge peek through between buildings.

"You know," Kagome seemed to realize something, "most people _leave_ the park at night. They worry that it's unsafe."

"Unsafe?" InuYasha unconsciously put a hand on his hip, where Tetsusaiga would normally lie, lashed tightly. Then he remembered that there was no room for a _katana_ in a pair of tight jeans. He growled a little, feeling uncomfortable. "I still have my claws," he muttered to himself.

"I don't really expect any problems." Kagome sensed his discomfort and put her arm through his. "I was just thinking – hoping really – that we had the park to ourselves tonight."

"Oh." InuYasha relaxed a little bit. They shared a private glance and then his face fell a little. "Well, Ranma's bringing Akane, I'm pretty sure."

"That's good!" Kagome brightened even more. "I'd like to see them both again."

"Hmph." He snorted lightly under his breath. "Not too much socializing, though." Pulling her closer, he slipped his Demon Moon deliberately down the outside of her thigh and traced it up her leg again slowly. She giggled. "That's right," he snickered. "I've got plans for you later." She glanced at him nervously as they came to the edge of the park and InuYasha almost asked what she was thinking but his attention was diverted and he stiffened, catching a familiar scent.

Kagome felt his attention shift away from her as he became more alert to their surroundings. "What is it?" she asked.

"That pig is here," he growled. "Stupid Ranma brought the other guy."

"What?" Kagome was confused. "What pig?"

"I'll explain later." He nosed into the wind a bit. "But they're not together…" Kagome remained quiet, letting him work it out. "Kagome," he said finally. "I don't think Ranma brought him. I think he's being tailed and probably doesn't know it. The pig's scent is faint. And Akane is definitely with Ranma."

"So?" Kagome was still in the dark, literally and figuratively since the sun had set. She was a little disoriented, but knew that InuYasha knew exactly where they were. "Is the pig a problem?"

"I dunno." He held her closer. "I can't figure him out yet. But he seems to have a thing for Akane."

"Huh? A pig is in love with Akane?"

"Nevermind," InuYasha shook his head a little bit. "We'll see them here in a minute. When we do, I want you to tell Akane that they're being followed and then follow me – uh…" He remembered something from the night before. "Don't say anything to Akane about it being a pig following them. I don't think she's supposed to know."

"Know what?" Kagome screwed her face up in confusion. "That a pig's in love with her?"

"I guess…" InuYasha tried to remember what the secret was really all about and failed. "I dunno, just don't mention a pig and you'll be okay."

"Okay," Kagome said hesitantly. At that moment, they saw Ranma and Akane come over the rise of the hill before them, illuminated by a light over the path. Kagome squealed and ran forward – right into Ranma's arms. InuYasha might have said something jealous except that at the same moment, he took Akane's hug smack dab in the chest. Both guys stood, looking at each other with stunned expressions on their faces, their arms reflexively hugging the girls wrapped around them. Except they were the wrong girls, which didn't seem to bother the girls in the least.

"It's so good to see you!" Kagome and Akane said in unison as they backed away from the wrong guys and turned to hug each other, giggling. Kagome grabbed Akane's elbow and pulled her into a whisper. InuYasha shook himself, still trying to get over the fact the he'd just hugged Akane. He'd never been hugged so many times in his life as he had in the last week.

"Come on," he said gruffly to Ranma, who was also coming out of mild shock, and turned his back on the other three to head down an adjacent path, towards a fountain dimly lit by another light at the bottom of a gentle hill.

"Nice jeans!" Akane smiled appreciatively from behind him as she and Kagome followed the guys, still giggling; InuYasha felt warmth spread onto his cheeks. _As if Kagome, Sango and Mrs. Higurashi aren't enough!_

"Where the hell are you going? I thought we were meeting over there?" Ranma said, catching up while looking back behind them, towards where they'd met the week before. He snuck a furtive glance at Kagome who'd apparently forgotten all about him and was chatting away with Akane.

"Keh!" InuYasha said as his blush fired up again, looking back towards his favourite spot in the whole world. Lowering his voice, he added, "You know you're being followed by that pig guy don't you?"

"Feh!" Ranma said bitterly. From his expression it was obvious that he did _not_ know. "Stupid Ryoga!"

"Why is he tagging along?" InuYasha picked up his pace and Ranma matched him step for step.

"He thinks I'm gonna trick him, I guess, about the Springs..." Ranma looked back over his shoulder, his eyes lighting on the girls talking non-stop about four paces behind them. "But I don't want him to find out… nobody knows that Akane and I are… uh… What are they talking about?" He frowned at the girls, worried suddenly that Kagome might be telling secrets on him.

"Hm," InuYasha glanced back himself and wondered if he should be worried about what Akane might say to Kagome."What do you mean nobody knows about you and Akane? You mean it's a secret?"

"Yeah," Ranma scanned the trees, wondering where Ryoga was. If they wanted to, Ranma was sure they could lose him in the dark; all they had to do was turn abruptly down the next path and Ryoga would be wandering in the dark for days, months maybe. But it did occur to him that if InuYasha couldn't be trusted for any reason, he might like Ryoga close by for backup. Something occurred to him then. "Hey." He looked over at the white haired guy walking next to him. "How do you know Ryoga is following us?"

InuYasha looked at him hard, sizing him up again. As before, he'd noticed how strong the boy was for a human. Only a couple of years younger than himself, about Kagome's age… Ranma was probably as strong or stronger than he was in human form and much more graceful and quick. But it wasn't his physique InuYasha wondered about now. _Can I trust him?_

"How much do you know about history?" InuYasha asked carefully.

"What?" Ranma's eyebrows shot up, this being the last subject he expected to come out of the strange guy's mouth. "It's one of my worst subjects at school. So I guess not very much."

"Ever heard of a _youkai_?" InuYasha deliberately used the traditional word for what most people in modern times simply referred to as a 'demon.'

"Yeeeaaahhh…" Ranma shot him a suspicious glance, viewing his fangs, claws and those ears hiding under the hat in a new light.

"Right," InuYasha knew Ranma had figured it out. "Our noses look like yours but they work a hell of a lot better."

"Crap!" Ranma said angrily.

"Hey!" InuYasha felt his hackles rise at the tone in Ranma's voice. "What's wrong with _youkai_?"

"How would I know?" Ranma sounded frustrated now and, to the half demon's surprise, completely uninterested in InuYasha's heritage. "So are you telling me you _didn't_ fall into the Cursed Springs?"

"You mean the ones that turned you into a girl?" InuYasha worked hard not to smile. "And him into a pig?" He lowered his voice and jerked a thumb over to his right and behind him, indicating where Ryoga was without turning around. "And that stupidly big bear at your house?"

"Yeah, _those_ Cursed Springs! And that dumb panda is my dumb dad…" Ranma gritted his teeth, sensing InuYasha's amusement. "So you _don't_ know how to go back in time and find the Japanese Cursed Springs?" Ranma tried to swallow his anger, knowing that InuYasha had never exactly _told_ him that he knew where the springs were. Ranma had just hoped… hoped very badly…

"Uh-" InuYasha thought fast, he didn't want to piss Ranma off – at least not until he found out more about Naraku and how to find him. "I might…" He was a really bad liar and he knew it. _But_, he reminded himself, _Myoga did say something last night about knowing where the springs were… so maybe we do know…_

"You might…" Ranma repeated, his hands clenched in reflexive exasperation. _How many times am I going to find a lead on getting my manhood back for good and then have it turn out to be some kind of cruel joke? _

They arrived at the fountain under the light and InuYasha stopped, satisfied they were far enough from their original destination that the pig-guy wouldn't be able to find it later. Of course, he had no idea how lost Ryoga already was… and then the wind shifted and he picked up another scent, one that would be harder to lose…

Ryoga had barely been able to keep up with Ranma on the way to the park. _Why does he want to meet that fanged guy alone so badly? And why did he take Akane with him? And why is he in such a hurry?_ It wasn't the running that made it tough. He was in great shape and was sure he could run faster than Ranma in a flat out race - not that he'd really ever managed it yet - but he kept having to stop and hide, waiting until Ranma was almost out of sight before bursting into a sprint to try to catch up before they got out of range. And he knew he couldn't lose them, which would leave him, Ryoga, wandering aimlessly, having no clue where he was. The minute they'd gotten to the park he knew they were only a few blocks from where he'd grown up, but he also knew that didn't make a whit of difference. He could get lost in the bathroom if he wasn't careful. He was relieved to see Ranma finally set Akane down and it occurred to him he'd been wondering why he'd been carrying her in the first place. _And why were her arms around his neck?_

Shortly thereafter he'd watched in total surprise when Ranma was engulfed by one of the cutest girls had ever seen, other than Akane, of course. As usual, he'd forgotten all about his own girlfriend, the pig girl, as his mind turned this strange turn of events over and over. When he'd first started chasing Ranma as he carried Akane in his arms to the park, Ryoga had begun to suspect that they were up to something and his heart began to constrict, wondering if Ranma had finally come to his senses and seen how cute Akane was, which of course would leave him, Ryoga, wailing in emotional pain on the sidewalk. But when he watched the other cute girl jump Ranma the minute they met, he'd had a moment of hope that Ranma had decided to fall in love with someone else and that he, Ryoga, would be dancing in the fountain with joy – Akane as good as his. He was insanely happy for a few seconds until he'd watched Akane fling her arms around the white haired guy. His heart sank again quickly; Akane was in love with a guy who had bigger fangs than him and he, Ryoga was about to start wailing in emotional pain when he'd seen the girls hug each other and so he just decided to be confused.

Hiding in the trees and following along behind them as they walked the pathway towards a fountain, Ryoga scratched his head as the girls giggled and the guys talked. They all seemed so chummy… Ranma and InuYasha hadn't even fought yet. Still feeling a little emotionally unbalanced, his recent bouts with both elation and despair began to twist inside him and before he knew it, he was surprised to realize he was feeling jealous of InuYasha, who not only seemed to have garnered Akane's affections but Ranma's too. The guys were talking like old friends instead of wailing on each other in a fight. _Ranma fights everyone he meets… he doesn't even have any guy friends_! he thought. _Except for me_… Suddenly he was mad and just wanted to pound something.

As quietly as he could, Ryoga snuck into the bushes just beyond the cement pathway where he could watch the four of them as they stood now next to the fountain. His eyes fixed on the other girl, her long black hair flowing down her back. She and Akane sat next to each other on a bench and became a vision of loveliness. Ryoga started to feel himself get sappy and dizzy, just imagining them surrounded by sparkles and big pink fuzzy balls of light…

"So beautiful…" he whispered to himself and sank down on his knees to peer through a hole in the bushes. He got on all fours to see more clearly through the small space between the branches. Suddenly, he felt a presence at his side and started, jerking back onto his haunches and staring straight into a fuzzy brown tail of fur poking out of the back of way-too-tight jeans.

"You'd better not be looking at Kagome," the wolf said quietly. He stood looking at the four standing by the fountain, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Get down!" Standing enough to put a hand on the guy's shoulder Ryoga pulled him down into a squat behind the bushes where they would both remain hidden and hissed in his ear. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to make sure Kagome was safe," Kouga said simply.

Ryoga would have been annoyed that the guy had surprised him half to death except that he had forgotten all about him. She had a name…

"Kagome," he whispered into the night.

"Hey…" Kouga sounded annoyed. "I _said_ that you better not be looking at Kagome."

"What's Kagome to you?" Ryoga started to feel protective. _Who is this guy to have a thing for my Kagome all of a sudden?_

"She's _my_ woman," Kouga said matter-of-factly at the precise moment that the girls stood up and InuYasha put his arm possessively around Kagome's shoulder while she snuggled into him, clearly happy to be in his embrace.

"Really?" Ryoga blinked at the scene before them. That's strange. Looks a lot like she's _his_ right now.

"Huh," Kouga snorted. "I'm just letting him take care of her for a while, until…" There was a long pause while Ryoga stared at Kouga and Kouga stared at InuYasha's arm around Kagome.

"Until…?" Ryoga said expectantly.

"Until he screws up," Kouga huffed and shifted his feet under him, his foot tapping in irritation and his strange tail flicking in time with the irritated foot. Ryoga felt a sudden familiar pang; jealousy was something he understood very well.

"Uh," he asked tentatively. "How long have you been waiting for him to screw up?"

Kouga snorted again. "Too long."

"Yeah," Ryoga said, weakly, looking at Akane and remembering his feelings earlier when Ranma had been carrying her. "I know the feeling."

As if sensing the new direction of Ryoga's thoughts, Kouga cocked his head and shifted his eyes, a wolfish grin breaking across his face. "But it's nice to see Akane again." He turned slightly so Ryoga could see his leer. "She's pretty cute."

"Akane!" Ryoga snapped to attention, forgetting momentarily about Kagome. "Hey…" he looked suspiciously at the guy next to him. "You said that last night too. Don't go getting any ideas about my Akane."

"_Your_ Akane?" Kouga's eyebrows raised. "Thought you said that Ranma guy got first dibs?"

"Well, he does…" Ryoga felt that icky knot in his stomach that came around every time the reality of his romantic situation came back to haunt him. "But only because his dad made some stupid deal with Akane's dad about an arranged marriage and inheritance and stuff. But Ranma will find a way to get out of it, I know he will." Just then, he glanced up to see Ranma, his arms crossed over his chest, move his hips sideways, deliberately bumping Akane's rear and causing her to break into laughter. Ryoga's jaw dropped.

"Yep." Kouga had seen it too, "He's definitely trying to get away from her." They watched as Akane poked him in the ribs and he laughed, tickling her back. "Look how fast he's running."

"No… it can't be…" Ryoga's eyes stayed wide open while Akane curled into Ranma as he kept tickling her, pulling her into him. She giggled and jiggled, pushing her rear into her tormenter trying to get him to stop… sort of. Ranma just kept tickling her. "It's not like that," Ryoga whispered as they watched it be exactly _like that. _"Ranma doesn't tickle her," he whimpered as Ranma tickled her even more unmercifully.

"Obviously." Kouga's dry voice held a slight but sincere note of sympathy. "You're right. It's clear she hates it when he does that." Ranma caught Akane's fist as she swung it at him, and spun her around until she was pinned against his side, his arm around her waist. Then he turned back to talk to InuYasha as Akane giggled uncontrollably in his grip.

"Oh no," Ryoga's heart fell and tears began streaming from his eyes. "He _has_ figured it out..."

"Figured what out?" Kouga asked, scratching his ear.

"That she's cute," Ryoga started to wail.

"Buddy." Kouga cocked an eyebrow. "He'd have to be an idiot not to notice that she's cute."

"But he _is_ an idiot! And always calls her uncute!" Ryoga wailed more loudly.

"Well, stupid," Kouga stated the obvious. "He's lying."

"Noooooo!" Ryoga slumped over in shock, sagging against Kouga, who shoved him away.

"Hey, I know how you feel, alright?" the wolf said uncomfortably. "You don't need to slobber all over me." Kouga stood up then, stepping away and back out of the light so Ryoga could only see his dark shadow.

"You _don't_ know how I feel!" Ryoga was distraught. "How could you know how I feel?"

"Kagome." Kouga was irritated again, having to repeat himself on such an unpleasant subject. "Remember? She dumped me a week ago for mutt-face over there."

"She dumped you?" Ryoga stopped crying.

"Pretty much," Kouga had his back to Ryoga, who was still roiling with emotion. "But now I'm thinking I'll get back in line. One of these guys is bound to screw up soon."

"What?" Ryoga couldn't believe his ears, the wolf insinuating he might go after Akane too. "After what I just… I'll-" Ryoga would have pounced on Kouga for his insolence, even _suggesting_ that he could muscle in line behind Ranma where Ryoga was already firmly established… except that he really didn't want to get caught spying.

"Well," Kouga said thoughtfully, staring at their friends, "I figure my odds are better with two girls than one." He put his hands on his hips. "And I am feeling a bit desperate lately… ever since Kagome started emitting that scent… I mean, once in a while I can handle, but all the time? It's tough, I tell you." He cleared his throat and swivelled his knee out a bit as though just noticing his too-tight pants. "So I need to play the odds, that's all." Kouga turned to look down at Ryoga and said very matter-of-factly, "You know, I won't hold it against you if you do too. May the best guy win." He turned back to look towards the fountain and crossed his arms over his chest again. "'Course it will be me." He snickered.

Ryoga could hardly breathe and he felt dizzy. He wanted to do something – anything - but his eyes were so full of tears he couldn't even see where Kouga had gone. He wanted to get mad, but then that vision of Kagome came back to him. _Would I really have a chance…?_

A fuzzy tail tip _fwipped_ right under his nose and Ryoga realized that Kouga hadn't even bothered to move away, out of tackling range. In addition to all the other uncontrollable emotions running around inside him, Ryoga felt supremely insulted by the dark-haired stranger's nonchalant treatment of him in his highly excitable state. As he furiously blinked the tears from his eyes, beginning to see the tail swishing over those too-tight jeans more clearly, Ryoga felt that same wash of emotion he'd felt the night before and he had the strangest desire to throw himself on the wolf and pummel him. He repressed this urge in the interests of remaining hidden,

"Would you get down already?" Ryoga said, wiping the last of his tears away and resolving to pummel this guy as soon as Ranma and Akane left. "And what's your name, anyway?" _Might as well know the name of my rival._

"Huh?" Kouga seemed to take notice that he was fairly exposed again and knelt back down, wiggling uncomfortably and pulling at the crotch of his pants, accidentally popping another button at his waist. "How do you guys wear these things?"

"Uh…" Ryoga stammered, coming back to the fact that he was in a park with the guy with a tail stuffed into his too-tight pants who'd just declared himself a rival for Akane and allowed him, Ryoga, to think about competing for Kagome when InuYasha screwed up. He was beyond confused at this point, but realized he had an opportunity. Plotting vaguely, he congratulated himself on his imminent negotiating skill and said, "Tell me your name and I'll tell you what I know about those pants."

"Fine," the wolf said, putting one knee casually on the ground and propping an elbow up with the other one while he pulled at the fabric stretched tightly over his thigh, trying to loosen it more. "Name's Kouga. Now cough it up. Is there some special fastening I can loosen or something?"

"I don't really know. I wouldn't be caught dead in a pair of jeans," Ryoga said dryly, enjoying the upper hand for a moment. "And no. There's no way to loosen them, unless you want to get rid of that tail thing." He leaned over to look at the brown fluff emerging over Kouga's butt. "What is that? You got something strapped on under your pants?"

"No," Kouga growled slightly and Ryoga felt the same instinctive excitement he'd felt the night before when he'd heard that growl, in the presence of a feral danger that he didn't understand. "It's my tail."

"For real?" Ryoga blinked, absorbing this fact that had been swishing in front of him for fifteen minutes already.

"Yeah," Kouga said sourly. "For real." He turned back to look out towards the fountain. "What are they talking about?"

"I'm not sure. I can't hear this far away." Ryoga adjusted himself to look back through the hole in the bushes.

"I can," Kouga said, glancing down at Ryoga. "If you'd shut up for a minute I'd be able to figure it out."

Ryoga looked up again and seemed to notice for the first time the odd taper on the other guy's ears. His eyes widened as he recognized the look of the legendary youkai from fairy tale books he'd read as a child. The ones with ears… and tails…

"You…" he moved away, excited again and forgetting all about the four in the clearing. "Demon!"

"What?" Kouga made a frustrated noise, giving up on listening in on the conversation he couldn't really hear very well anyway. InuYasha was definitely onto him and was making them all whisper. "What the heck's a 'demon'? I'm not human if that's what you mean."

"Demon. From ancient legend." Ryoga had seen all kinds of strange beings in his travels, but most of them simply had the poor fortune of falling into another, even more horrid, cursed spring than he himself. Of course, that would make sense... "Or you just fell into the Cursed Spring of the Drowned Demon," he reasoned out loud. "Is that why Ranma wanted to meet you guys?" He looked back out where InuYasha stood under the lamp light and his eyes fixed on the long silver hair flowing down his back. Rounding on Kouga he said, with glee in his voice, finally putting all the pieces together, "You know how to go back in time to the Japanese Cursed Springs, don't you?"

"What?" Kouga screwed up his face, realizing he really shouldn't let the secret out about the well. Kagome would get really mad at him if he did. "I don't know what you're talking about." He turned back to look through the bushes.

"Liar." Ryoga said flatly.

Something tangible shifted in the air and Ryoga's hair stood on end again.

"Did you just call me a _liar_?" Kouga turned slowly, rising from his knees to face Ryoga in a predator's crouch. "Pigs shouldn't go around calling wolves names." His voice dropped into a dangerous register. "They don't live very long that way."

"Wolf… The Cursed Spring of the Drowned Wolf Demon?" Ryoga gulped like a pig and hoped the other didn't hear it, but when the wolf didn't attack, he grew more brave. "You have to tell me where the time portal is… Please? I need to get my manhood back." He looked pathetic.

Kouga glanced down between his legs and looked confused. "What's wrong with your manhood?"

"Not that!" Ryoga blushed. "That's Ranma's problem. I mean I have to stop turning into a pig and I can only do that if I fall into the Spring of the Drowned Man or the Reversal Spring."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kouga was really confused now.

The same reason you are a demon right now," Ryoga explained. "You had the good fortune to fall into a Spring that gave you power, instead of giving you…." He searched his mind and only found one advantage to being a pig sometimes, "the excuse to sleep with Akane every night!"

"Akane again," Kouga laughed ironically and then his eyes grew wide, absorbing his meaning. "You sleep with her _every_ night?"

"Yes, I do." Ryoga said proudly, _Whenever I'm not lost_. He also conveniently omitted the parts about how he could do little more to her than snuffle at her neck. "And I've had enough of your leering at her." Remembering suddenly the other reason he'd followed Ranma to the park tonight, he narrowed his eyes. "Hey, that's right, I gave you a challenge last night, didn't I?"

"You were serious about that?" Kouga's face relaxed into a blank expression, obviously surprised. "You don't look a guy with a death wish."

"My challenging you doesn't mean a fight to the death, stupid," Ryoga noticed again the dangerous energy coming off Kouga.

"What other reason is there to fight?" Kouga's face still looked blank, clearly confused by what Ryoga was telling him.

"For fun and to see who's better," Ryoga said simply, as though speaking to a child. "You're not afraid you'd loose a simple little fight without having to kill me, would you?"

"I'm not afraid of killing you or not killing you," Kouga had a tease in his voice, enjoying the idea of a little wrestling romp like the one he'd had with InuYasha that morning. The dusty roll around the Shrine grounds had helped him work off some anxiety and another romp would feel good about now. "If it'd make you happier to not get killed, I'm okay with it." His eyebrows furrowed a bit, as he remembered that maybe it would be necessary to kill the pig after all. "Unless you really did call me a liar."

"Fine, you're not a liar," Ryoga lied, sure Kouga knew where the time portal was, and determined to get it out of him. "But you did sneak into Miss Akane's yard uninvited last night and I can't just sit by and let that happen!"

"I thought you wanted to shut up so they didn't notice?" Kouga glanced over where all four of their friends stood by the fountain, looking in their direction. "They're onto us now." He laughed, watching Ryoga swing to yet another extreme emotional state right before his eyes.

"That's not the point anymore!" Ryoga had worked himself up, remembering finally that he needed to protect Miss Akane from this lecherous wolf who'd leered at her the night before. He seemed completely oblivious to Kouga's really big smile.

Kouga yelped up a laugh as Ryoga jumped on him.

Ranma finally stopped tickling Akane, making the excuse to himself belatedly that if Ryoga really was watching, he wouldn't think it too strange… he was only tickling her, not kissing her. Of course, he didn't _usually_ tickle her… and she didn't _usually_ let him touch her at all… and they didn't both _usually_ laugh like young lovers… _oh shit… Well, serves him right for always getting in my way. I can always deny it later._

He released his arm from Akane's waist and let her finish explaining what a Karaoke Box was, and how Nabiki seemed to be running most of Nakamura's affairs. InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other, puzzled about what their nemesis in human form could be up to running, a commercial enterprise and showing no interest in killing, maiming or disembowelling anyone as far as they could tell.

"So we've told you what we know about Nakamura," Ranma said. "Maybe we'll help you find him, and maybe we won't."

"Oh?" InuYasha had been waiting for this, knowing Ranma wanted the location of the Cursed Springs in the Sengoku Jidai. His nerves were a bit on edge from being this close to Kagome so long… in the dark… not far from his ultimate destination in the park… and she smelled so nice…. In his current mood he really wasn't feeling too patient with the situation and was annoyed at Ranma's tone. "We told you Naraku was dangerous, don't you want to help us get him to keep Akane's sister safe?"

"Now that I know he's bad news, I can take care of that myself if I have to," Ranma said, beginning to negotiate. "And it _is_ Nabiki…"

"Ranma!" Akane had a threatening tone and swung him around to face her frown, knowing he was wondering if they should even bother trying to save her devious sister from whatever her more-devious-if-that-were-possible boyfriend might have planned.

Turning back to InuYasha, Ranma continued the negotiation. "Maybe I'll let you help… if you help us find the Cursed Springs."

"What Cursed Springs?" Kagome asked.

"The ones that gave InuYasha that great hair and cute little ears!" Akane said brightly.

"Except I found out that he _didn't_ fall into the Springs…" Ranma groused, his frustration of earlier returning.

"He didn't?" Akane looked confused.

"I'll explain later…" Kagome touched her sleeve.

"So," Ranma swivelled his position slightly to face InuYasha directly, his body taking on a challenging posture which InuYasha responded to instinctively, shifting his weight very slightly to the balls of his feet. "You said you _might_ know where the time portal is to the Sengoku Jidai and the Springs are." His arms tensed, his _ki_ building and concentrating; this was when he found out if InuYasha could be trusted. Both girls sensed what was happening and shared a tense look. "Are you going to help us or not?"

Kagome started to speak and InuYasha squeezed her hand, silencing her. "I don't know where they are, but I might know someone who does. You take us to Naraku and I'll ask around about the Springs."

"So you _do_ know where the time portal is! Why don't we find the Springs first?" Ranma's impatience started bubbling over. "This Jaku dude knows what you look like, right? As soon as he figures you're after him, he might kill you or something and then how am I going to find the Springs?"

"Naraku kill me?" InuYasha burst out in laughter. "He couldn't kill me when he was half youkai, he can't even scratch me as a human."

"Youkai?" Akane's eyes widened, finally starting to understand.

"It'll take me a couple of days to find out about your Springs," InuYasha said, sounding more reasonable than he felt. "That's enough time for you to take us to Naraku." Kagome just looked at him, impressed that he seemed to have learned some diplomacy from Miroku after all this time.

"How are we-?" Kagome started to ask.

"Myoga." InuYasha said simply and Kagome understood.

"Who's Myoga?" Akane asked.

"A demon flea," Kagome said.

"Oh…" Akane cinched closer to Ranma, apparently finally aware of how strange their friends really were.

"So what are we supposed to do while we're waiting for this – flea? – to find the Springs?" Ranma's irritation had only become exacerbated, learning that his masculine fate rested on the tiny shoulders of a magical insect.

"We don't want to tip off Naraku that we know he's here," Kagome offered. "Maybe we could find some kind of disguises before we go to his Karaoke Box."

"We don't need a disguise!" InuYasha _keh'd_ dismissively. "We'll just jump him when we get there."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, InuYasha," Kagome said gently, putting her free hand over his. "In this century, you can get into big trouble for that."

"Besides," Akane interjected, "we really don't know that he's done anything wrong yet, do we?"

InuYasha growled, but didn't say anything.

"I'll ask mom if she can help us make disguises," Kagome said, trying to divert the conversation and then she giggled. "Would you let me cut your hair, InuYasha?" InuYasha's growl just deepened and Kagome stopped laughing, knowing she'd reached the limit of his good humor on the subject.

"I think I know how we might get you disguises," Ranma said as his stomach growled at the mere thought of ramen. "Shampoo's great grandmother will have some magic she can use on you. We'll go to the Cat Café tomorrow and ask."

"The Cat Café?" Akane's voice lowered into its own little growl. Kagome stared at her, recognizing the sound of a jealous woman.

"Yeah!" Ranma was enthusiastic suddenly, the thought of food momentarily helping him overlook the fact that he wanted to gnash his teeth in frustration, having to wait even longer to find the Cursed Springs. But his stomach was something he could always find time for. "You like ramen?" He asked InuYasha who brightened also. "They make the best ramen, you'll love it!"

"Ramen…" InuYasha looked less angry at the thought of food.

Akane had been fuming through this entire conversation and had just opened her mouth to say something when they heard a shout from behind the bushes not too far away. Both girls jumped, surprised to find out they weren't alone. InuYasha turned calmly, having known they were being spied upon the whole time.

"Ryoga?" Ranma started, wondering what could have made the guy squeal like that.

"It's the wolf," InuYasha said.

"Kouga?" Kagome tensed, unaware that the wolf had followed them here, to _their_ park.

"A wolf?" Akane sounded alarmed.

"No blood. The pi- Uh… your friend's fine," InuYasha looked bored. "Serves him right for sneaking out after you."

Ryoga made another noise and they heard a surprised growl from Kouga. "Come on," InuYasha said, walking towards the sound. "Let's see if Kouga manages not to kill him." As they approached the bushes where the noises were coming from, greenery began to thrash more deeply into the trees and pretty soon the tussling sounds became even more faint as Ryoga and Kouga wrestled farther into the woods.

"Is Ryoga going to be okay?" Akane was worried.

"Ryoga can take care of himself," Ranma tried to mask his worry. InuYasha torqued an ear towards the dimming sounds.

"I don't know about that," the half-demon said almost arrogantly, Ranma thought. "You guys are strong, but Kouga's a youkai. It's not the same." He continued to listen and then relaxed a bit, seemingly satisfied. "He's just messin' with him." Next they heard a howl of pain – from Kouga.

"Oh?" Ranma sounded smug, making up for the little sting he felt a moment before when InuYasha dismissed Ryoga's martial arts' prowess – only slightly less capable than his own - as 'strong.' "Who's messin' with who?"

"Kouga must be getting out of practice," InuYasha shrugged dismissively, which lit a torch under Ranma's still hair-triggered temper.

"Come on." Ranma's frustration at having to wait again bubbled up and suddenly he wanted to take it out on someone. InuYasha just happened to be handy, and a little too full of himself. "Say what you really mean by that comment!"

"Ranma…" Akane pulled on his shoulder a little bit.

"'Come on', yourself," InuYasha became annoyed at the implication that either a demon or a half demon would find fighting humans a challenge, even quick and agile ones like Ranma. "You're not telling me that you think Ryoga – or you, even – could win against me or Kouga in a fight?"

"Of course we could!" Ranma spoke heatedly.

"InuYasha…" Kagome slipped her arm around his and tugged. "Those guys are gone now." She tugged. "We have a date, remember?"

"Us too," Akane said, yanking the red fabric just above Ranma's waist. "We didn't come here to fight did we?"

"Give me a break," InuYasha put an edge in his voice and ignoring the girls. "You're a human. You wouldn't stand a chance against me, or that mangy wolf, in a real fight."

"So what I'm human?" Ranma retorted. "I've never lost a fight!" Akane gave him a sour look. "What?" he said to her. "I always win in the end."

"Fine," InuYasha took Kagome's hand and headed back up the path, turning his back on Ranma. "We'll come to your house tomorrow so you can take us to ramen." He spoke to the air in front of them. "If you still want a fight, I'll smash you up then." Scooping Kagome in his arms, he was gone in two leaps, headed back towards their special spot, which happened to be Ranma and Akane's special spot, too.

"That guy can be really annoying," Ranma said, wrapping his arm around Akane's waist and kissing her, which she thoroughly enjoyed. After a bit he pulled away and realized they were pretty exposed under the lights on the path. "Let's go somewhere else."

"No," Akane looked up with big eyes. "That's our place. I want to go back there. Come on," Akane put both her arms around him and held him close, whispering in his ear. "It all worked out last week, didn't it? Let's go back-"

Suddenly the air was ripped with a panicked _WHAAAAAAT?!?_ That sounded disturbingly like InuYasha.

"What was that?" Ranma said, instinctively tightening his grip on Akane.

"Oh," Akane laid her head on his shoulder, withdrawing a bit into herself. "Kagome must have told him…"

"Told him what?" Ranma turned to look back towards their special spot. "Think they need help?"

"No," Akane said meekly. "She just told him what I still have to tell you."

"What?" Ranma looked down at the top of her head, wondering if he was going like her news. "Tell me what?"

"Uh… That she couldn't… and neither could I…" She cleared her throat. "That I couldn't get any more Morning-After Pills. Kuno didn't send in an order to Nabiki this week and I didn't want to tell her that I needed some…"

"Wha-?" Ranma echoed InuYasha's wail at a slightly lower volume. "You mean we came all the way to the park for nothing?" _Great._ He mentally threw up his hands. _Today is just designed to piss me off!_

"Oh, I don't know about 'nothing'… "Akane's voice was like silk suddenly, becoming warm and low as she breathed against his neck. "I have a plan to make it up to you."

"You do?" Ranma became suddenly very interested in her plan.

"Yes, I do," Akane began to pull him towards their special spot, right next to InuYasha and Kagome's special spot in the trees.

Remembering last week's playful time, Ranma began to warm to the idea of more, but one thing worried him.

"Akane," he said, blushing a little as they walked, "After a week without you and… last night, I don't know how much teasing I can take tonight."

"Don't' worry,' She snuggled against him as they walked, "This is right up your alley."

_To be continued…_

_**A/N**: If you want to know what happens immediately after this chapter in that special spot in the Park, you'll have to read it in "A Romp in the Park NC-17 – Chapter 18-20" on or But I can tell you what happens. Thanks to Kuno inadvertently screwing up their plans, they can't go all the way, but they can do just about everything else… If you'd rather just skip the sexy stuff, that's ok. Hang out here for Chapter 7 of "A Romp Through Time." I'll make sure you don't miss any plot points, 'cuz… well… there really aren't any plot points in "Park" to miss; plot really isn't the point in the Park._

**Some reviewer responses to Ch. 5 (I decided this was easier than in the A/N):**

Deathfire-san: "Jak-off". Yeah. Heh. It was just too good to pass up!

The Rabid Badger: Thank you for the very very very very effusive compliment. Nope. Not over for a while, I hope. Just going to be taking a little break in the "Park" for a bit, but we'll be back in "Time" soon enough.

Feni & Deathfire-san: Dunno if p-chan will be outed, but you can bet if he is, (1) he'll deserve it even more than he does now and (2) it will be huge fun!

Ranuel: Hm. "Joan of Arc" vs. "Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure"… uh, I think the first is a bit of a stretch, but he second is right on! I can just see Ted saying "squashidly". snerk

O-7: Oh, yes! Sango is a very practical girl, especially when it comes to weaponry! She may have to learn some new skill in the future though. And yeah (going back a few chapters), dogs in trees are just not right.

_To be continued….._


End file.
